


Амнезия

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, ангст, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город разделен на две части: в Апсайд Эриа наслаждается жизнью богатая элита, а в трущобах Андертауна прозябает бедная часть населения.<br/>Кай — нищий музыкант, каждый вечер выступающий в одном из баров Андертауна. Он тайно влюблен в парня из Апсайд Эриа, потому что он верит в то, что в прошлой жизни они были идеальной парой. Только вот объект его тайной любви ничего не помнит о своей прошлой жизни и даже не догадывается о существовании Кая. Но однажды, одним холодным зимним вечером, Каю наконец удается заговорить с ним…<br/>Но действительно ли его идеальный возлюбленный тот, за кого он его принимает?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Song # 1. Maybe you were the ocean, when I was just a stone

Неважно, что ты не помнишь меня. Совсем неважно. Я помню тебя, и этого достаточно. Пусть даже целый мир будет против нас.  
  
***  
Напряжение. Мой каждый нерв, каждая клеточка моего тела напряжена до предела. Волнение. Публика замерла в ожидании, и я слышу шорох чьей-то одежды и чье-то сухое покашливание.  
Пересилив себя, я улыбаюсь и наклоняюсь к микрофону:  
– Это моя новая песня. Она… э-э… посвящена взлетам и падениям в нашей жизни, отношениям между людьми и…  
Я замолкаю, какую-то долю секунды глядя в десятки блестящих в темноте глаз. Маленькое помещение бара переполнено, публика внизу, в полутьме, а я здесь, на небольшом возвышении над ними, я – яркое пятно света.  
Люк, стоящий за барной стойкой, подбодряюще улыбается и кивает мне.  
Я прокашливаюсь и отвечаю ему извиняющейся улыбкой.  
– Она… м-м… эта песня еще не совсем закончена, но я знаю, что многие из вас хотели бы услышать ее, поэтому…  
Я запинаюсь и набираю в грудь воздуха. Плохое начало. Совсем, совсем плохое начало. Мне нужно расслабиться.  
Я закрываю глаза и провожу пальцами по струнам гитары – моей старой расстроенной гитары. Первые аккорды всегда самые сложные, но потом… потом я растворяюсь в музыке, я – сама музыка.  
Я все еще не открываю глаз, и с моих губ срываются первые строчки. Black flies on the windowsill, that we are, that we are, that we are to know…* Мой сильный, густой голос разливается в душном воздухе крохотного бара Люка – он такой выразительный, в нем звучат тысячи оттенков. Winter stole summer's thrill and the river's cracked and cold…  
Я широко открываю глаза и вижу блестящие зрачки Люка. Он только что полировал бокал тонким полупрозрачным бумажным полотенцем, но теперь он замер на месте, он неподвижен и очарован моим голосом. Так же, как и все остальные.  
Я напрягаю свои голосовые связки.  
And no man is an island, oh this I know  
But can't you see, oh?  
 _Maybe you were the ocean, when I was just a stone…_  
Никто, кроме Люка, не знает об этом, но эта красивая, эта прекрасная песня принадлежит _не мне_. Не я ее написал. Она, как и воспоминания о тебе, из моей прошлой жизни. Просто я помню ее, я помню ее аккорды и слова, так же, как я помню о тебе.  
Я знаю, ты даже не догадываешься о моем существовании. Ведь ты там наверху, а я здесь внизу. Твои улицы – это широкие, чистые и такие идеальные улицы Апсайд Эриа, а мои – узкие затхлые переулки Андертауна, грязные и зловонные.  
А еще ты не помнишь обо мне. Ты забыл все, но я не могу винить тебя в этой маленькой “амнезии”, ведь мало кто помнит о своей прошлой жизни. Наверное, это только я один такой.  
Поэтому мне так больно. Поэтому мне так одиноко. Я уже почти кричу в микрофон, и мои голосовые связки напряжены до последнего предела и дрожат, как струны моей гитары:  
Oh, I don't wanna beg your pardon  
And I don't wanna ask you why  
But if I was to go my own way  
Would I have to pass you by?  
Я повторяю это снова и снова, и мой голос не выдерживает и ломается. Срывается на жалкий хрип. Это моя третья по счету песня, и мне нужен перерыв.  
– Спасибо. _Большое спасибо_ , – хриплю в микрофон я, и публика разражается восторженными аплодисментами.  
Я встаю со стула, откладываю в сторону гитару и спускаюсь вниз со сцены. Люк моментально понимает, что мне нужен перерыв – помещение бара озаряется тусклым светом, и из старенькой стереосистемы начинает струиться тихая и легкая музыка. Джаз. Самая лучшая музыка на свете, по словам Люка.  
Я обессиленно падаю на высокий стул за барной стойкой. Прячу лицо в ладонях.  
– Виски? – спрашивает Люк и, не дождавшись моего ответа, констатирует: – двойной виски.  
Я молча киваю. Мне нужно беречь мой голос, ведь это единственное, что у меня есть. Только с его помощью мне удается зарабатывать деньги. Возможно, не будь моего голоса, я бы просто замерз до смерти там, снаружи, на улицах Андертауна…  
– Твоя новая песня великолепна, Кай, – Люк подвигает мне стакан с двойным виски и, прищурившись, внимательно смотрит мне в лицо, – ты превзошел самого себя.  
Я пытаюсь возразить что-то, но мой голос совсем пропал. Он вообще довольно странная штука, мой голос.  
Люк говорит, что у меня талант. Люк говорит, что он такой счастливчик, что нашел меня. По словам Люка, мой голос способен очаровать любого, он такой _особенный_ , мой голос.  
Но я не выдерживаю больше четырех песен подряд. Четыре песни – это мой рекорд, потом мне нужен перерыв, мне нужно не меньше часа молчания. После этого я могу петь снова, но десять песен за вечер – это опять же мой лимит.  
Я глотаю жгучий виски, а Люк тем временем говорит:  
– Думаю, сегодня с тебя хватит.  
Я пожимаю плечами.  
– Тогда просто поможешь мне с напитками, ладно? Сегодня я хочу закрыть бар пораньше – я так устал.  
Я поднимаю взгляд на Люка и вижу это в его глазах. Я знаю, что он совсем не устал, нет, дело не в этом. Ему просто так не терпится остаться со мной наедине.  
Люк отыскал меня два года назад замерзшего и брошенного всеми на улицах Андертауна посреди безжалостной холодной зимы. Он пожалел меня, он привел меня к себе домой и предложил мне работу. Он сразу же понял, что мой голос – это золотая жила.  
Я уже не помню, когда я начал спать с Люком. Наверное, это было вечером после одного из моих выступлений, когда мы вместе закрывали бар и Люк неожиданно поцеловал меня. Я не мог ему противиться, хотя я не хотел этого, но жизнь такая дрянная штука, что нам иногда приходится делать то, чего мы хотим меньше всего на свете, и не делать то, о чем мы втайне мечтаем.  
Я почти всегда думаю о тебе, когда мы спим с Люком. Я думаю о твоих глазах серого цвета, о том, как пахнет твоя кожа, и о том, какой вкус у твоих губ.  
В нашей прошлой жизни мы были вместе, мы были до смерти влюблены друг в друга – я был музыкантом, как и сейчас, я играл в самых разных барах и клубах чужие песни, а ты работал фотографом для какого-то известного глянцевого издания. Мы вместе путешествовали по всему свету и были так счастливы. Почему только ты забыл обо мне?  
– Хэй, Кай, твоя новая песня просто невероятна, – какой-то светловолосый, дорого одетый парень по другую сторону барной стойки улыбается мне, и я измученно улыбаюсь ему в ответ:  
– Спасибо. Что-нибудь выпить?  
Мой голос совсем севший и такой хриплый. Я уже давно за барной стойкой, помогаю Люку с напитками. Блондин – судя по его одежде, он принадлежит к жителям Апсайд Эриа – нагло ухмыляется и наклоняется ко мне:  
– Встретимся после закрытия? Только ты и я…  
– Я прошу прощения, что вмешиваюсь в ваш разговор, но Кай сегодня _занят_. Очень-очень долго. Или ты собрался ждать всю ночь? – Люк возникает за моей спиной, и я ощущаю его ярость, он просто пышет этой яростью, и блондинистый парень трусливо пасует:  
– А-а. Эм. Я все понял. Спасибо, Люк. Мне джин-тоник, пожалуйста.  
– Кай, один джин-тоник, оглох что ли? – переправляет на меня заказ Люк, и в его темных глазах все еще плещется гнев. Он разозлен, невероятно разозлен, я знаю, что он сейчас готов разбить бутылку с джином о голову несчастного блондина, поэтому я как можно быстрее наливаю джин в высокий хайбол и, залив его тоником и приукрасив тонким ломтиком лайма, протягиваю лонг-дринк парню по другую сторону барной стойки:  
– Вот, пожалуйста. Шесть двадцать.  
Пока блондин дрожащими руками отсчитывает деньги, Люк невозмутимо стоит за моей спиной, так близко, что я ощущаю его дыхание на моей шее.  
Я прячу деньги в потрепанный черный кошелек и чувствую, как рука Люка касается моей шеи сзади, его пальцы касаются той самой полоски беззащитной голой кожи между воротником моей рубашки и волосами, и я вздрагиваю:  
– Не стой на месте, как столб, Кай, – уже гораздо мягче говорит мне на ухо Люк, – видишь, там стаканы уже почти просохли. Думаешь, они сами себя отполируют?  
– Прости, – еле слышно выдыхаю я и бросаюсь к стаканам. Что ни говори, а бармен из меня никудышный. Если бы не доброта Люка, я бы точно умер голодной смертью где-нибудь на улицах Андертауна. Такой бесполезный и никчемный я. И какой толк от моего чудесного голоса, ведь его хватает только на десять песен, а с любой другой работой я справляюсь просто отвратительно.  
Я так благодарен Люку за все.  
Вечер проходит довольно быстро, бар пустеет, и Люк с ключами направляется к двери. Я слышу, как он вежливо прощается с последними посетителями – группой молодых парней и девушек из Апсайд Эриа. В последнее время у нас много гостей оттуда. Люк говорит, что _наша выручка_ увеличилась в последнее время вдвое.  
Как бы ни увеличилась выручка Люка, моя зарплата, мой месячный гонорар остался тем же. Но я не жалуюсь. Я послушно протираю столы и собираю мусор, валяющийся под ними. Огромное количество пивных бутылок, упаковки от чипсов и обертка от сэндвичей с ветчиной – знаменитых сэндвичей Люка. Убирая один из столов, я случайно задеваю длинный тонкий бокал для шампанского, он падает на пол и с громким звоном раскалывается на маленькие осколки.  
Я нервно вздрагиваю. Наклоняюсь, чтобы подобрать осколки и внезапно слышу над собой голос Люка:  
– Не трогай.  
– Прости, я случайно…  
– Я сказал, не трогай. Поранишься еще.  
Я разгибаюсь и немного изумленно смотрю в темные глаза Люка. Я все еще боюсь, что он злится из-за разбитого бокала.  
– Если поранишься, не сможешь завтра играть, – холодно поясняет Люк, и рука вдруг грубо сжимает мое запястье, – все, уборка закончена. Иди ко мне, Кай.  
Люк, он всегда такой. Сначала эти его извечные потакания и замечания во время смены, но я-то прекрасно знаю, что все это напускное. Я знаю, какой он по-настоящему. Я знаю, что он умеет быть нежным.  
Люк тащит меня к маленькому грязному дивану около сцены, и я безропотно подчиняюсь ему. Нельзя сказать, что Люк противен мне – несмотря на то, что он на десять лет старше меня, он все еще в хорошей форме и на его немного смуглом лице ни единой морщинки. У него короткие черные волосы и темно-карие глаза, такие темные, как узкие переулки Андертауна ночью, когда на них не проникает даже бледный свет далеких звезд.  
Я знаю, что Люк не испытывает никаких возвышенных чувств ко мне, он просто удовлетворяет свои сексуальные потребности, и он прекрасно знает, что я точно так же равнодушен к нему. Он знает, что моя единственная любовь – это ты, он знает всю мою историю, я рассказал ему все однажды в один из особенно тихих и пустых вечеров, когда мы после закрытия бара еще несколько часов пили вместе его какой-то новый дорогой виски.  
Я рассказал Люку о своей прошлой жизни, о том, что я был влюблен в тебя в той жизни, и о том, что ты ничегошеньки не помнишь обо мне в этой. Как ни странно, Люк отнесся к моему рассказу очень серьезно. Он поверил во все, что я рассказал ему, во все до единого слова.  
Уже на диване я поспешно расстегиваю джинсы, и Люк мешает мне раздеваться своими жадными поцелуями и своими безостановочными ласками. Сегодня он особенно возбужден… неужели из-за _новой песни_?  
Мне наконец-таки удается стянуть с себя джинсы, и Люк, прямо умирающий от нетерпения, перехватывает инициативу на себя и сдирает с меня рубашку. Именно сдирает, потому что моя рубашка, моя уже и без того расходящаяся по швам от старости рубашка жалобно трещит, но Люк только шепчет:  
– Ничего страшного. Купишь себе новую. Я тебе что, мало плачу?  
Мало не то слово. Моего месячного гонорара едва хватает на оплату квартиры, крохотной ветхой квартирки в самом центре Андертауна, и на еду, но разве я имею право жаловаться? Я не родился в Апсайд Эриа, как ты, и у меня нет особенных привилегий.  
Люк уже полностью раздел меня, я абсолютно голый и лежу под ним, и он расстегивает ширинку своих джинсов. Я знаю, чего хочет Люк, я уже выучил наизусть все его желания и покорно охватываю ствол его члена и осторожно сжимаю пальцы. Люк стонет, и его член в моих руках твердеет.  
– Молодец, Кай. Хороший мальчик…  
Люк рывком раздвигает мои колени, я чувствую, как сильно он хочет внутрь, и хрипло останавливаю его:  
– А смазка?  
– Может, сегодня и так обойдемся?  
– Люк, _пожалуйста_.  
Люк так нетерпелив, я знаю, я прекрасно понимаю это, но мне не хочется, чтобы он снова делал мне больно. Мы уже несколько раз делали это без смазки, и нельзя сказать, что я в сильном восторге от такого расклада.  
Люк раздраженно выдыхает сквозь зубы, но встает с дивана и через несколько секунд возвращается с заветным бутыльком в руке. Он грубо запихивает в меня пальцы, склизкие и липкие от смазки, он делает это так методично и безжалостно и при этом саркастически выдыхает мне в лицо:  
– Теперь доволен?  
– Вполне, – отзываюсь я, стискивая зубы, чтобы только не застонать. Мне нужно беречь мой голос. Я не могу без конца надрывать голосовые связки – сначала там, на сцене, а потом в руках Люка.  
Прижав меня к дивану, Люк входит в меня, он такой нетерпеливый и такой грубый сегодня, что я больше не могу сдерживаться. С моих губ срывается позорный хриплый стон, такой ужасно хриплый, что он звучит, как мерзкий скрип какого-то поломанного механизма. О, мой голос. Мой бедный голос.  
– Люк, мне больно… черт, Люк, мне БОЛЬНО! – страдальчески шепчу я, и мой мучитель внезапно решает смилостивиться надо мной. Его движения становятся медленнее, они больше не такие резкие – Люк осторожен, и он пытается найти ритм, который может понравиться и мне.  
Люк нежно целует мою шею, он кусает мочку моего уха и шепчет:  
– И почему ты всегда такой узкий? _Как тебе это удается_?! Ты просто сводишь меня с ума, Кай…  
Ну что мне ответить ему на это? Я не собираюсь объяснять ему физиологию моего тела. Я не знаю, почему я “такой узкий”.  
Пальцы Люка охватывают мой член, и мне вдруг становится совсем хорошо. Я закрываю глаза. С закрытыми глазами мне всегда легче думать о тебе.  
Я позволяю Люку трахать меня здесь, на грязном маленьком диванчике в его баре, и думаю при этом о тебе. Прости, моя любовь, я знаю, что это неправильно. Но я не могу не думать об этом. Я не могу не думать о том, каким будет наш секс… Я уверен, он будет необыкновенным. Когда-нибудь.  
Когда-нибудь, когда ты вспомнишь меня.  
  
______________  
  
*Ben Howard - Black Flies


	2. Song # 2. Hello love, my invincible friend

Сегодня у меня выходной. Обычно у меня всегда на неделе два выходных – Люк хочет, чтобы я давал передышку голосу, моему бесценному голосу, который я растрачиваю на жалкие выступления в его баре.   
Но такова жизнь. Жизнь жестока, Кай.  
На улице холодно, поэтому я одеваюсь как можно теплее, ведь сегодня, как и в любой другой выходной, мне предстоит долгий-долгий путь. Дорога наверх, к тебе, просто бесконечна.  
Я всегда сбиваю себе все ноги по пути к твоему дому.   
Сейчас конец месяца, и у меня совсем нет денег. Я на мели и уже даже серьезно подумываю о том, чтобы зайти по дороге в бар к Люку и попросить у него денег. С его удвоившейся выручкой это уж точно не проблема выплатить мне хотя бы часть моего гонорара немного раньше.  
На улице так холодно, и через пять минут после того, как я выхожу из дома, начинается снегопад. Снег сыплет с неба такими крупными хлопьями, что вымощенные камнями маленькие улочки Андертауна практически за несколько минут покрываются снежным ковром.  
Какой-то худой парнишка в оборванной одежде просит у меня денег. Он вцепляется в мое пальто и хнычет:  
– Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, мистер… я уже целую неделю ничего не ел.  
Я отталкиваю его – холодно и бесцеремонно, но при этом содрогаюсь внутренне. Если бы не Люк, этим парнишкой мог бы быть _я_.  
Сейчас только шесть вечера, и Heaven’s, бар Люка, практически пуст. Лишь на диване, на том маленьком грязном диванчике, на котором Люк несколько дней назад трахал меня, сидит компания каких-то молодых девушек, тихо переговаривающихся между собой приятными голосами.  
В те дни, когда у меня выходной, у Люка намного меньше посетителей. Тогда он обычно справляется сам, в экстренной ситуации он просит помощи у Кларка, своего друга детства. Тот охотно помогает Люку в мои выходные, ведь взамен он может абсолютно бесплатно напиваться в Heaven’s все остальные дни.  
Я терпеть не могу Кларка, он отвратный мерзкий тип, который, стоит Люку отвернуться, бросает на меня такие гадкие и многообещающие взгляды, что меня каждый раз передергивает, и я ужасно рад, что в шесть его еще обычно нет на месте.  
Когда я вхожу в бар, Люк стоит, как и всегда, за барной стойкой, и пересчитывает кассу. При виде меня его темно-карие глаза расширяются – то ли от изумления, то ли от плохо скрываемой радости.  
– У тебя сегодня выходной, – с напускной холодностью сообщает он мне, но я вижу, как он рад, невообразимо рад видеть меня.   
– Думаешь, я забыл об этом?  
Я ухмыляюсь и, сняв пальто, сажусь на высокий стул за барной стойкой.   
– Бармен, два виски, и поживее, – издевательски приказываю я, и Люк поднимает брови. Он некоторое время насмешливо смотрит на меня, скрестив руки на груди и не двигаясь с места, но потом, будто бы решив для себя что-то, достает из маленького холодильника, находящегося под барной стойкой, сэндвич и принимается делать мне кофе. Приятный крепкий аромат кофейных зерен вливается мне в ноздри, и я не могу не улыбнуться.  
– Спасибо, Люк. Правда, спасибо тебе большое.  
– Не за что.  
Люк ловко выкладывает сэндвич на тарелку и пододвигает ее и чашку со свежим горячим и так чудесно пахнущим кофе ко мне.   
– Ты так похудел за последнюю неделю, Кай. Скелет прямо какой-то. Ты недоедаешь?  
Я молча качаю головой и откусываю маленький кусочек от сэндвича. Блаженство. Я обожаю сэндвичи, которые готовит Люк.  
– Каков план на сегодня? – интересуется у меня Люк. – Опять собрался нелегально пробраться в Апсайд Эриа, чтобы весь вечер шпионить за безответной любовью?  
Люк как всегда в меру прямолинеен и в меру жесток. Я вздыхаю и делаю глоток его чудесного кофе – он такой крепкий и в то же время мягкий. То, что мне нужно.   
– Ладно, скажи хотя бы, зачем пришел, – кажется, Люк внезапно раздражен чем-то, он поднимает руку и смотрит на свои дорогие массивные часы на запястье, – у меня нет на тебя целого вечера. Тебе деньги нужны?  
– Нет, я просто по тебе соскучился.  
– По мне или все-таки _по деньгам_?  
Несколько секунд мы с Люком молча смотрим друг на друга, и я все-таки сдаюсь. Ведь у меня тоже нет целого вечера, чтобы сидеть тут и уютно попивать кофе с Люком – мне нужно увидеть тебя. Как можно скорее.  
– Можешь выплатить мне часть гонорара сейчас? – в тот момент, когда я стыдливо и жалко задаю Люку этот вопрос, я смотрю куда-то в сторону. Я ненавижу просить его о деньгах. Это так унизительно.  
В глазах Люка внезапно появляется характерный блеск. Он достает из кармана своих джинсов потрепанный черный кошелек и, немного поразмыслив, достает из него три двадцатки:  
– Хватит?  
– Спасибо тебе, правда, я у тебя в долгу…   
– Это не часть твоего месячного гонорара, – резко поясняет Люк, и я удивленно поднимаю глаза на него, – это _премия_. За твои шикарные песни… ну и за другие вещи. Не менее _шикарные_.  
Люк подмигивает мне, и я чувствую себя отвратительно. Я что ему, шлюха какая-нибудь что ли? Мне нужно переварить это унижение, я могу стерпеть это, деньги гораздо важнее, чем глупое самомнение, поэтому я только ухмыляюсь в ответ Люку, несмотря на то, что у меня внутри все переворачивается и мне хочется швырнуть эту его подачку, эти чертовы грязные бумажки ему прямо в лицо.  
Я молча складываю денежные купюры пополам и засовываю их в задний карман своих джинсов. Люк откладывает кошелек куда-то в сторону и, наклонившись ко мне совсем близко, так, что его губы практически касаются моей щеки, хрипло выдыхает мне в лицо:  
– И чтобы в следующий раз без всяких твоих капризов. Я трахаю тебя так, _как мне хочется_ , ясно? Ты не из сахара, можешь и немного потерпеть.  
– Мне пора, – выдавливаю я, чувствуя, как меня всего, все мое тело просто трясет от ярости и унижения. Похоже, Люк немного удивлен моей неожиданной капитуляцией, он, вероятно, думал, что он может теперь измываться надо мной целый вечер напролет, и он так разочарован тем, что я сбегаю.  
Я резко встаю из-за стойки и поспешно надеваю на себя свое старенькое пальто. И пусть в нем уже куча прорех и оно в некоторых местах практически просвечивается, мне не нужно новое, ведь я не собираюсь всякий раз унижаться перед Люком за его грязные подачки. Да, он может трахать меня каждый вечер после смены, он может делать это как хочет, со смазкой, без смазки, на полу, на диване, на барной стойке, так как ему хочется, черт подери, но он не имеет, не имеет никакого паршивого права так унижать меня морально.  
Я быстро направляюсь к выходу из бара, поскорей прочь отсюда, прочь от Люка, от этого дьявола в человеческой плоти, но когда я уже оказываюсь на пороге, Люк догоняет меня и хватает меня за руку.  
– Подожди…   
Я молча оборачиваюсь и со всей моей ненавистью, со всем моим презрением и отвращением смотрю на Люка, и тот вдруг говорит тихо-тихо, настолько тихо, что я с трудом разбираю его слова:  
– Знаю, говорил тебе уже сто раз… но я прошу тебя, Кай, черт, я умоляю тебя, будь _осторожен_. Если полиция поймает тебя в Апсайд Эриа с фальшивым пропуском, ты сам знаешь, что может случиться… и тогда даже я не смогу помочь тебе, понимаешь?  
– Не сильно и хотелось, – мрачно бурчу я себе под нос, и Люк переспрашивает:  
– В каком смысле?  
– В прямом. Не нужна мне твоя помощь, понятно? И отпусти меня. У меня сегодня выходной, хотя бы сегодня ты можешь _оставить меня в покое_?!  
Пальцы Люка вздрагивают, они вдруг становятся такими мягкими и безвольными. Люк отпускает мою руку, и я перешагиваю порог ненавистного мне бара, в котором он каждый вечер эксплуатирует мой голос и использует мое тело. Я все еще не принадлежу ему полностью. Да, я работаю на него и вообще очень многим ему в жизни обязан, но я не его собственность. И есть вещи, которые даже он не может запретить мне. Например, любить тебя.   
Я шагаю в холодный зимний вечер, наполненный снегом и одиночеством, и на моих губах безмятежная улыбка. Еще чуть-чуть, и я снова увижу тебя. Я самый счастливый человек на свете…

 

***

 

Апсайд Эриа. Современные высотные дома, взмывающие в небо. Гул машин и ярко-желтые, такие теплые огоньки витрин, кафе, ресторанов и баров – твоя жизнь, твои будни и твои улицы, по которым ты каждый день идешь на работу, а потом возвращаешься домой.  
Я стараюсь избегать большого скопления людей, ведь я не хочу быть пойманным полицией. Каждый раз, чтобы увидеть тебя, я прибегаю к помощи поддельного пропуска, я нахожусь в Апсайд Эриа нелегально, я лишний здесь, на этом празднике жизни. Но что я могу поделать с тем, что твоя жизнь и моя жизнь в этом мире настолько разные?  
Окно твоей комнаты еще темное, а это значит, ты еще на работе, задержался сегодня, наверное, ведь ты примерный работник, такой трудолюбивый и талантливый. Ты гордость твоей компании.  
Я прячусь в темной нише между домами прямо напротив твоего окна. Мне холодно, у меня зуб на зуб не попадает от холода, и пальцы в моих старых ботинках из дешевой кожи превращаются в лед.   
Я тоскливо смотрю на часы. Уже восемь. Восемь вечера, а ты все еще не дома. Вдруг с тобой что-то случилось? Я думаю об этом, и меня охватывает тревога. Если с тобой действительно что-то случилось, я никак не смогу помочь тебе, ведь я не знаю твоего номера телефона и даже твоего имени в этой жизни. Несмотря на то, что мы были так близки в моих воспоминаниях, несмотря на то, что я все еще так сильно влюблен в тебя, в этом мире мы незнакомые друг другу люди. И я кто-то вроде твоего сталкера. Я всегда любуюсь тобой со стороны, я наблюдаю за тобой в твоем окне, отсюда, с холодной улицы, но я не решаюсь заговорить с тобой.   
На часах уже девять, а потом и десять. На улице становится совсем темно, я так устал и замерз, но тебя все еще нет. Не в силах больше стоять я опускаюсь на холодный асфальт. Я сажусь на корточки и утыкаюсь лицом в колени.   
Я и сам не замечаю, как я засыпаю, но вдруг кто-то трясет меня за плечо. Я не хочу возвращаться в реальность, в холодную безнадежную реальность, но человек, трясущий меня за плечо, неумолим.   
Я вздрагиваю и открываю глаза. На улице уже совсем темно и поздно, уже даже зажгли фонари, и в их зыбком свете я вижу твое лицо. Оно так близко, и это не сон. Это самая настоящая реальность, я понимаю это, потому что твои щеки немного румяные от мороза и дыхание, вырывающееся из твоего рта, превращается в пар:  
– Слава богу, вы открыли глаза! Я уже так волновался за вас! Разве так можно – спать на улице в такой холод?!  
– Я… я… – я настолько растерян, что не могу связать и двух слов. На твоем красивом лице и светло-серых необыкновенных глазах такое участие.   
Я знал, даже в этой жизни ты такой добрый. Ты самый лучший человек на свете, и я не заслуживаю тебя.  
– Вы совсем замерзли! Боже, ваши пальцы как лед прямо! – восклицаешь ты, и твои теплые ладони стискивают мои холодные пальцы – С вами что-то случилось? В любом случае вам нужно согреться. Какое счастье, что я живу тут рядом, вот в этом доме…   
Ты показываешь указательным пальцем на свой дом, на такой знакомый и родной мне дом, и я просто таю от счастья, но вдруг смысл твоих слов наконец-таки доходит до моего окоченевшего сознания. Ты предлагаешь мне зайти к тебе домой, а это может означать ненужные расспросы, а я, в конце концов, нелегально нахожусь здесь…   
Я решительно встаю на ноги, у меня кружится голова, и я тихо бормочу:  
– Спасибо за приглашение, но мне нужно домой.  
– Вы… _ты_ ведь из Андертауна, правда?  
В твоих серых божественных глазах такая проницательность. Внезапно мне становится стыдно за мой внешний вид, за мои растрепанные волосы, за мое старое пальто и дешевые ботинки… Я не хотел, чтобы наша первая встреча была такой.  
– Не бойся, я не из полиции, и даже если ты тут нелегально, я не расскажу никому ничего…   
– Нет-нет, у меня все в порядке с документами, – поспешно отзываюсь я, и ты вдруг улыбаешься.  
– Я же сказал, я не из полиции…   
Я знаю, что ты не из полиции, думаю про себя я. Я знаю, что ты работаешь в какой-то крупной могущественной фирме, здание которой сделано целиком из прозрачного стекла…   
Между нами на какую-то долю секунды воцаряется тишина, снег падает и падает гигантскими хлопьями на землю, и я внезапно решаюсь на совершенно бесшабашную, опасную затею.   
– Я выступаю в одном из баров Андертауна, – тихо говорю я, – практически каждый вечер. Играю на гитаре и пою песни своего сочинения. Немного акустики, ничего особенного, но если хочешь, приходи посмотреть на мое выступление. Бар называется Heaven’s…   
– Heaven’s? Это тот самый бар, в котором практически каждый вечер поет какой-то невероятно талантливый парень? – изумленно переспрашиваешь ты и задумчиво хмуришь брови. – Или я путаю что-то? Мне мои коллеги рассказывали об этом баре…   
– Ты ничего не путаешь, и этот “невероятно талантливый парень”… э-э… наверное, я.  
На мгновение между нами снова воцаряется молчание. На твоих длинных светлых ресницах тают снежинки, и твои губы вдруг растягивает такая обворожительная, сразу же располагающая к себе улыбка:  
– А ты забавный.  
– Скорее просто идиот.  
Ты отрицательно мотаешь головой. Твои светлые волосы уже совсем вымокли от снега. На тебе дорогая утепленная куртка, темно-синие джинсы и громадные ботинки из темной кожи. По сравнению с тобой я ничто. Грязный парень из трущоб, бренчащий песенки на расстроенной гитаре и возомнивший себя звездой. Я пойму, если у тебя не будет желания прийти на мое выступление.   
– Я обязательно приду, – говоришь ты, и я думаю, что мне послышалось, – только у меня такой плотный график работы в последнее время. Даже не знаю, когда у меня вообще получится выбраться к вам в Андертаун…   
– В понедельник и четверг у меня выходной, – поспешно выпаливаю я, несмотря на то, что это звучит глупо и немного по-детски. Но я боюсь, я совершенно серьезно боюсь того, что ты придешь в наш бар именно тогда, когда меня там не будет.  
– Хорошо, я запомню, – ты улыбаешься мне, и в твоей улыбке и голосе нет никакой насмешки. Ты говоришь именно то, что ты имеешь в виду. Ты действительно собираешься запомнить, когда у меня выходные.  
– Хорошо, тогда я буду ждать, – отзываюсь я, нарочно копируя твою манеру речи. Ты сказал, что я забавный, и мне на подсознательном уровне хочется снова рассмешить тебя.  
Ты ничего не помнишь о том времени и о том мире, в котором мы были парой, но мне так хочется понравиться тебе и в этой жизни. Сегодня я наконец снова узнал тебя поближе, и я чувствую, что я влюблен в этого нового тебя не меньше, чем в старого.   
Я правда буду ждать. Я буду с нетерпением ждать твоего прихода.


	3. Song # 3.It's always better when we're together

 

С того дня, как ты заговорил со мной на улице, прошло уже пять дней, и я каждый вечер, каждый холодный заснеженный вечер жду тебя в нашем баре. Каждый раз на сцене я судорожно окидываю публику взглядом, пытаясь найти среди лиц людей, очарованных моим голосом, тебя. Пока безрезультатно, но я верю, что ты не забыл о своем обещании.  
Я все еще зол на Люка за мои унижения в тот выходной и отношусь к нему довольно холодно. Я игнорирую его едкие замечания по поводу моих барменских “талантов”, на все его вопросы отвечаю односложно и равнодушно позволяю ему делать после очередной смены со мной все, что он захочет. Мне почему-то настолько наплевать на все, я могу вытерпеть от него что угодно.  
Люк чувствует это, он чувствует, что во мне что-то изменилось с того самого вечера, когда я впервые мог заговорить с тобой, и это злит его. Он еще более груб со мной, чем обычно. Наш с ним секс практически превратился в механическое удовлетворение потребностей, конечно, потребностей Люка, не моих. Но… наплевать. Я могу выдержать все что угодно, я так счастлив тому, что смог заговорить с тобой, это делает меня сильнее, и я могу стерпеть все.  
Вчера, например, когда я после смены протирал барную стойку, Люк подошел ко мне сзади и оттрахал меня безо всяких прелюдий – он просто расстегнул свои джинсы и спустил вниз, до колен мои и вошел в меня так резко и так глубоко, что у меня все перед глазами поплыло от боли. Он, можно сказать, изнасиловал меня, наш перепих закончился через десять минут, и Люк, застегнув джинсы, отправил меня домой. Он сказал: “Теперь свободен, проваливай”.  
Но, как я уже говорил, мне _плевать_ на все это. Сегодня я опаздываю на целых пятнадцать минут, я захожу в бар в без четверти шесть и уже готов к тому, что Люк живьем спустит с меня шкуру за опоздание, но он внезапно оказывается в прекрасном настроении.  
Я снимаю с себя пальто, вешаю его на крючок рядом с дверью и кладу тяжелую сумку с гитарой на пол. Люк стоит за барной стойкой, в его зубах сигарета, вообще-то он курит довольно редко, но сейчас, прямо сейчас _он курит_ , и на его губах странная ухмылка:  
– Привет, Кай.  
Я игнорирую его приветствие, я уж точно не собираюсь любезничать с ним после вчерашнего, я подхожу ближе к барной стойке и вдруг замечаю громадную продолговатую коробку, прислоненную к ней.  
– Это еще что такое? – хмуро спрашиваю я. Люк, наверное, ждал меня, чтобы заставить меня убирать эту коробку, и я предчувствую: она будет неподъемно тяжелой.   
Люк продолжает подозрительно ухмыляться и говорит:  
– Это тебе.  
– То есть как _мне_?  
– Это _подарок_.  
Подарок? Ага, очень смешная шутка. Я решаю игнорировать издевки Люка, прохожу за барную стойку и принимаюсь демонстративно убирать отполированные стаканы, стоящие на посудомоечной машине, на полки.   
– Ты не хочешь открыть свой подарок? Тебе совсем неинтересно? – в голосе Люка звучит явное разочарование. Лучше бы он к открытию бара готовился, чем стоял тут с сигаретой в зубах и пытался подшучивать надо мной.  
Я несколько минут изучаю его лицо и, наконец, молча покачав головой, направляюсь к проклятой коробке. Хорошо, если он так хочет, я открою ее, в конце концов, он тут шеф и ему решать, что мне делать.  
В коробке новая и невероятно дорогая акустическая гитара. Я ошеломленно смотрю на нее, подсчитывая в уме, сколько может стоит такая штука… тысячу? Две? Или даже больше… Люк с ума сошел.  
– Тебе нравится? – хриплый голос Люка раздается прямо над моим ухом, и его ладони ложатся мне на плечи, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.   
– То есть ты сейчас думаешь, что я приму это от тебя?! Да за такую дорогую гитару ты сможешь меня в рабстве всю жизнь держать…   
– Это подарок, – тихо повторяет Люк, и его пальцы вдруг так нежно гладят мою шею, – твои песни просто прекрасны, Кай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты играл их на этом расстроенном куске дерьма…   
– Нет, – решительно перебиваю Люка я и поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, – забудь об этом. Даже и не думай. Отнеси эту штуку, стоящую целое состояние, – я морщусь, – обратно. Туда, где ты ее взял.   
– Ты возьмешь эту чертову гитару и больше никаких разговоров, ясно?!! – Люк снова вне себя от ярости, он наклоняется и вдруг резко целует меня в губы. Он уже так давно не делал этого, что это невероятно непривычно. Я вздрагиваю. Я пытаюсь сопротивляться его губам, но они такие настойчивые и такие теплые.   
– Я не могу взять эту гитару у тебя, – пытаясь уклониться от поцелуев Люка, судорожно шепчу я.   
– Нет?  
– _Нет_.  
Люк выпускает меня из своих объятий и резко меняет тактику.   
– Хорошо, – говорит он, улыбаясь не обещающей ничего хорошего улыбкой, – тогда пусть стоит здесь, посередине бара. Может, _кому-нибудь_ _другому_ она понравится больше.   
– Хорошо, пусть стоит здесь, посреди дороги, – передразниваю его я, – может, какой-нибудь пьяный идиот разнесет ее ко всем чертям.  
Люк несколько секунд, не говоря ни слова, смотрит на меня, и в его глазах появляется что-то такое, что-то совершенно странное и непривычное, то, чего я еще ни разу не видел в его взгляде. Мне вдруг хочется извиниться. Я проклинаю себя и свою упрямость.   
Эта гитара просто великолепна. Она просто волшебна, и с ней мои песни будут звучать в сотню раз лучше. Я вижу, я вижу по этой гитаре, как долго Люк выбирал ее и какую кучу денег она стоила. Он сделал это ради меня… это был правда подарок. Самый первый подарок в моей жизни, и я, такой осел, отверг его.  
Не говоря ни слова, я вытаскиваю гитару из коробки и отношу ее в одно из служебных помещений бара. Я все еще слишком горд для того, чтобы взять ее, но я не хочу, чтобы какой-нибудь пьяный идиот и правда разнес ее вдребезги. На ее коричневом новеньком грифе выгравировано “Кай”, и я тяжело вздыхаю, прислонившись к ней лбом. Я хочу поблагодарить Люка, но не могу. Я такой упрямый, упрямый осел, и я только шепчу в пыльный воздух служебного помещения, так тихо, что меня не слышит никто, кроме меня самого:  
 – _Спасибо, Люк_.

***

Сегодня бар Люка наполняется довольно быстро. Оборванцы из Андертауна, зашедшие на пару бутылок самого дешевого пива, совсем еще молодые парни и девушки, ярые поклонники моей музыки, и с иголочки одетые офисные работники из Апсайд Эриа, которым вдруг захотелось экзотики – некоторые из них наши постоянные посетители, они знают меня и, встретившись со мной глазами, улыбаются и кивают мне.  
Я немного неуклюже готовлю несколько довольно сложных коктейлей, но внезапно Люк, возникший за моей спиной, командует:  
– Марш на сцену. И поживее.  
Я молча подчиняюсь ему. С того момента, как я отверг его подарок, мы не перекинулись друг с другом ни единым словом, и мне так хочется сказать ему что-нибудь, но я не могу.   
Я выбираюсь из-за барной стойки и, протиснувшись сквозь толпу посетителей – сегодня их действительно невероятно много, – поднимаюсь на сцену. Люк приглушает свет и выключает музыку, мерно лившуюся до этого из динамиков, и все внимание публики снова обращено на меня.   
Я откашливаюсь и немного нервно улыбаюсь.  
– Сегодня вас как-то… много.  
Публика отвечает мне улыбками и гулом, и какая-то девушка с длинными блестящими волосами, стоящая прямо перед сценой, посылает мне воздушный поцелуй.   
Продолжая растерянно улыбаться, я беру в руки гитару и сажусь на стул. Я взволнован, это мое обычное ежедневное волнение перед выступлением, и, поправив микрофон, я говорю в него:  
– Проверка – раз-два.  
– Кай, кончай выпендриваться, пой давай! – выкрикивает какой-то красноволосый парень из первого ряда с кучей серебряных колечек в ушах, и Люк, стоящий за стойкой, мгновенно реагирует на это:  
– Закрой рот, Сайкс, иначе я тебе вышвырну.  
По публике прокатывается волна хихиканья, и Сайкс, немного пристыжено оглядевшись по сторонам, мрачно принимается за свое пиво.  
Я делаю глубокий вдох. Благодаря этой словесной перепалке я больше не чувствую себя напряженным и снова наклоняюсь к микрофону:  
– Моя первая песня сегодня посвящена любви. И всем, кто когда-либо любил или был влюблен. Знаете, любовь такая важная штука. Иногда мне кажется, что важней нее нет ничего на свете…   
Я на какое-то мгновение замолкаю, в баре стоит такая глубокая тишина – публика напряжена, публика замерла и внемлет каждому моему слову.  
– Знаете… хотя нет, представьте себе… я хочу, чтобы вы представили себе, что вы влюблены в кого-нибудь. Очень-очень сильно влюблены в этого человека, думаете о нем каждый божий день, и те моменты, когда вам удается увидеть его, самые счастливые… но этот человек забыл о вас. У него амнезия, и он не помнит ничего. Он не помнит то, как вам было хорошо вместе…   
Около сотни блестящих глаз устремлены на меня, но в них нет того, чего я хочу. _В них нет понимания_. Они просто ждут моей музыки, моих песен, они хотят быть очарованными моим голосом, и им совершенно нет дела до моих слов.   
Я вздыхаю. Люк за барной стойкой раздраженно качает головой и, подняв руки, скрещивает их. Он подает мне знак – пора завязывать с болтовней, Кай.  
Мои пальцы осторожно касаются струн моей гитары, и маленькое помещение бара наполняют первые аккорды.   
Oh hey, I wasn’t listening  
I was watching serial  
Blinded by the sunshine screen…*   
Сегодня мне почему-то так сложно петь. Мой голос какой-то совсем странный, он срывается и становится тоньше в самых неподходящих местах.   
Мне больно. Я думаю о тебе. Я думаю о том, что ты, возможно, так и не придешь, чтобы посмотреть на мое выступление. Я не злюсь, совсем не злюсь на тебя, но мне так грустно.   
На сцене холодно. Я в черном немного растянутом лонгсливе из тонкой дешевой ткани, и сквозняки здесь наверху, на возвышении над всеми остальными, пробирают меня насквозь. Я скучаю по твоему теплу.  
Зажмурившись, я напрягаю голосовые связки. Hello love, my invincible friend… Мне нужно пережить сегодняшний вечер, это не сложно, всего-то десять песен максимум, и пусть мне сейчас так больно и мои голосовые связки дрожат от напряжения так, будто бы сейчас порвутся. Hello love, for you I have so many words that I, I forget where we were… oh no, I forget where we were…   
Ударяя по струнам, я широко распахиваю глаза и вдруг вижу твое лицо. Никаких сомнений – это ты. От счастья, от радости и от облегчения мне хочется плакать – _ты все-таки пришел_.  
Твои волосы снова такие мокрые от снега и даже немного вьются из-за этого. Это так мило. Ты такой милый, ты стоишь, скрестив руки на груди, где-то посреди толпы, и твои глаза блестят и широко открыты.  
Ты очарован моим голосом так же, как и все остальные. Я так счастлив, я готов умереть на месте от счастья. Я хочу к тебе, хочу сказать тебе что-нибудь, хочу коснуться тебя, но я здесь, на сцене, наверху, а ты внизу, посреди замершей публики… Мы снова разделены. Проклятая ирония судьбы.  
Последние аккорды моей песни затихают, и у меня в голове рождается отчаянный план.   
– Спасибо. Спасибо вам огромное, – говорю я, и публика разражается аплодисментами и довольным гулом. Я специально стараюсь, чтобы мой голос звучал как можно более хриплым, ах, коварный я, и продолжаю:  
– Сегодня… м-м… у меня для вас маленький сюрприз. Э-э… я… знаю, что вы все приходите сюда, чтобы услышать мои песни, но, наверное… хм-м… мало кто из вас знает, что, помимо меня, в этом зале находится еще один талантливый человек, и сегодня мне бы хотелось, чтобы он тоже спел что-нибудь для вас…   
Я пристально смотрю на Люка, и его темные глаза расширяются. Я вижу, я отчетливо вижу, как его губы говорят “НЕТ”, о боже, он готов уничтожить меня, прямо сейчас он хочет убить меня голыми руками, но я продолжаю:  
– Вы все уж наверняка знаете этого человека. Если бы не он, я бы, наверное, не стоял перед вами на этой сцене… В общем, я хочу сказать – спасибо, Люк. И, пожалуйста, мы все ждем тебя…   
Люк все еще не двигается с места, он смотрит на меня, многозначительно поднимает брови и медленно проводит указательным пальцем под своим подбородком. Тебе конец, Кай.  
Внимание публики устремляется на Люка, и кто-то даже выкрикивает его имя, и к нему присоединяются еще несколько голосов. Кто-то свистит.   
Люк наконец-таки сдвигается с места, он так зол, я вижу это в его глазах, и я даже не хочу думать о том, какой будет его месть поздно вечером после смены. Но это все неважно, ведь ты стоишь посреди толпы, улыбаешься мне, и совсем скоро, через несколько секунд я уже буду рядом с тобой.  
Мы с Люком меняемся местами, он поднимается на сцену, а я спускаюсь с нее, и, проходя мимо меня, Люк цедит сквозь зубы:  
– Еще раз выкинешь что-то подобное, и ты труп.  
Но я только ухмыляюсь ему в лицо.   
Это так хорошо – снова оказаться внизу, в анонимной полутьме, наполненной людьми. Я пробираюсь сквозь толпу посетителей и через несколько мгновений сталкиваюсь с тобой лицом к лицу. Мне так неловко, и я смущенно улыбаюсь тебе, а ты говоришь:  
– Привет, невероятно талантливый парень.  
Я продолжаю улыбаться, как дурак, и единственное, что мне удается выдавить из себя:  
– Ты пришел.  
Ты недоуменно поднимаешь брови.  
– Я же пообещал тебе, что приду.  
Ты абсолютно прав. Ты пообещал мне, а я, жалкий идиот, просто перестал верить в твое обещание. Я действительно не заслуживаю тебя.  
– Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – дрожащим голосом спрашиваю я и, не дожидаясь ответа, направляюсь к бару. Ты следуешь за мной, мы вместе проталкиваемся вместе через толпу, и я чувствую твою близость. Мне хочется коснуться… мне так хочется коснуться твоей руки, сжать твое запястье и притянуть тебя к себе, я думаю о том, насколько бы это было прекрасно, но я, конечно, даже не предпринимаю попыток сделать это.   
Люк на сцене делает несколько пробных аккордов на моей гитаре и, выругавшись, сообщает в микрофон:  
– Эта гитара просто кошмар. Расстроенный кусок дерьма…   
В публике кто-то хихикает, и я невольно улыбаюсь. Это так непривычно – слышать голос Люка оттуда, сверху…   
Наверное, только я один из всей публики знаю, как Люк умеет петь. Я знаю о том, что десять лет назад он сам зарабатывал тем, что играл в клубах и барах самой нижней части Андертауна, в самых трущобах, в том месте, откуда я родом. И только я знаю, как звучит его голос, когда он поет.  
Помотав головой, я отгоняю ненужные воспоминания, ведь сейчас я за барной стойкой, и ты напротив меня, твои прекрасные серые глаза устремлены на меня, тогда какого черта я думаю о Люке?  
– М-м… какой-нибудь коктейль? – спрашиваю я, и ты молча киваешь. Ты без остановки смотришь на меня, ты не можешь оторвать от меня глаз, и я чувствую себя таким неловким и проливаю половину рома куда-то в сторону, пытаясь приготовить для тебя куба либре.  
– Я Тей, – вдруг говоришь ты, и я поспешно выдавливаю:  
– Э-эм… Кай.   
– У тебя самый красивый голос на свете, Кай, – тихо произносишь ты, и твои пальцы смыкаются вокруг стакана с моим неуклюже приготовленным коктейлем, я вздрагиваю, – ты не можешь хоронить свой необыкновенный талант в этой жуткой дыре…   
Я жалко улыбаюсь тебе в ответ, потому что не знаю, что тебе на это сказать. Ты не можешь понять моего положения, это не твоя вина, просто ты из Апсайд Эриа, а я из Андертауна… И этого не изменить.  
Первые аккорды песни Люка наполняют спертый душный воздух бара, и ты невольно поворачиваешься в сторону сцены. Люк совсем не разучился играть, его пальцы так ловко перебирают струны, и я понимаю, что он играет на гитаре намного лучше, чем я, и мне становится стыдно. Перед моей публикой и, самое главное, перед тобой.  
Голос Люка отличается от моего, в нем не так много эмоций, он гораздо ниже и спокойнее моего, он такой спокойный и ровный:  
There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song that I could sing  
But I can try for your heart…**   
– А твой шеф – романтик, – замечаешь ты, снова повернувшись ко мне. Романтик? Люк? Я непроизвольно фыркаю и наливаю самому себе виски. Если бы ты только знал, что вытворяет со мной этот “романтик”, закрыв предварительно двери опустевшего бара на ключ. Хотя нет… это хорошо, что ты не знаешь этого, ведь тогда я был бы в твоих глазах просто грязью.  
Странно, но голос поющего Люка навевает на меня воспоминания. Два года назад… Я сижу на диване в его квартире, завернувшись в теплый плед, я худой, совсем скелет, обтянутый кожей, ведь я не ел уже больше пяти дней, и я вгрызаюсь зубами в сэндвич с ветчиной. Люк со вздохом качает головой.   
– Не ешь так быстро, твой желудок не выдержит.  
Я игнорирую его совет и жадно проглатываю громадные куски сэндвича, практически не пережевывая их. Люк садится на кресло напротив меня, берет в руки свою старую гитару, _позже ставшую моей гитарой_ , и задумчиво перебирает струны. Когда он начинает петь, что-то происходит со мной, и я забываю о еде. Я могу слушать бесконечно… I believe in memories, they look so… so pretty when I sleep... _Hey now_ , and when I wa-a-ake up, you look so pretty sleeping next to me…   
– Кай, – ты, а точнее твой голос, врывается в мои воспоминания, и я вздрагиваю, – такая красивая песня. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ее пел ты…   
Ты внезапно поднимаешь руку, и внутри меня все переворачивается, когда подушечки твоих пальцев гладят мою щеку. Ты улыбаешься и немного приподнимаешься на своем стуле, ты опираешься локтями на барную стойку, и твое лицо совсем близко от меня, еще чуть-чуть – и твои губы коснутся моих…   
Меня словно парализует. Я растворяюсь в твоих глазах, я тону в них, ведь они такие серые, как пасмурное небо над Андертауном…   
Но ты не успеваешь коснуться моих губ, и музыка внезапно прерывается. В баре воцаряется тишина, такая странная, глубокая тишина, что у меня звенит в ушах.  
– Я не могу, – срывающимся голосом говорит в микрофон Люк и откладывает гитару в сторону, – мне жаль, но я не могу петь. Не сегодня. Может быть… когда-нибудь в другой раз.  
По публике прокатывается недовольный рокот, и Люк смотрит на меня, он смотрит мне прямо в лицо и мрачно говорит в микрофон:  
– Кай, марш на сцену. _За что я тебе вообще деньги плачу_?! И поживее…   
– Прости, – выдыхаю я и вижу в твоих глазах разочарование, но ты выдавливаешь из себя понимающую улыбку:  
– Ничего страшного. У меня сегодня много времени. Кроме того, я с таким удовольствием слушаю твои песни. Сыграй что-нибудь для меня…   
Я киваю. Я поспешно, натянуто улыбаюсь Люку и выбираюсь из-за барной стойки. Уже проталкиваясь сквозь негодующую публику, я осторожно касаюсь своих собственных губ. Я провожу пальцами по ним и представляю, что это ты… _Ты целуешь меня_.

* * *

* Ben Howard - I forget where we were  
  
** Jack Johnson - Better together


	4. Song # 4. In the land of gods and monsters

 – Частный клуб в Апсайд Эриа? – спрашивает Люк, убирая со столов и ловко и быстро ставя на поднос пустые стаканы. – Что еще за клуб?  
      – Я не знаю,  _что еще за клуб_ , – мрачно огрызаюсь я. Я сижу на корточках перед барной стойкой и ставлю пустые бутылки из-под пива в ящик для пустой тары, – то есть я не помню его названия.  
      – Ты даже не знаешь его названия и собираешься там выступать?  
      Я молчу. Мне все равно, что думает Люк по этому поводу. Он не имеет права запретить мне это – я делаю в свой выходной то, что я хочу.  
      – И этот парень, Тей, Мей или как его там… ты что, ему настолько доверяешь?  
      Люк изящно поднимает поднос, полный грязных стаканов, одной рукой и несет его к бару, так, будто бы он совсем ничего не весит.  
      Я раздраженно качаю головой.   
      – Ты прекрасно знаешь, кто этот парень и почему я ему доверяю.  
      – Потому что он твоя потерянная любовь из прошлой жизни с провалами в памяти?  
      – Да пошел ты, – зло отвечаю я. Я резко поднимаю несколько ящиков, наполненных пустыми бутылками, и уже собираюсь отнести их в подсобку, как Люк, загружающий грязные стаканы в посудомоечную машину, прямолинейно заявляет:  
      – Мне не нравится эта твоя затея. Все это как-то дурно пахнет…   
      – Прости, совсем забыл спросить твое мнение по этому поводу, – бурчу сквозь зубы я, ящики с пустыми бутылками становятся такими тяжелыми, что мне кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и у меня просто руки отвалятся, – то есть нет, не забыл…  _мне просто плевать на то, что ты думаешь_.  
      Я направляюсь в одно из служебных помещений бара, и внутри меня ликование. В первый раз за последние два года я чувствую превосходство над Люком, и это чувство опьяняет меня. Уже давно я не чувствовал себя так хорошо.  
      Кроме того, завтра, о господи, уже завтра я снова увижу тебя. В тот вечер, когда ты пришел в наш бар, ты был настолько восхищен и поражен моим голосом, что пообещал организовать мне выступление в одном из клубов Апсайд Эриа. Уже уходя и прощаясь со мной на пороге, ты сказал:  
      – У тебя огромный талант, Кай. Я не шучу. Я сделаю все, чтобы вытащить тебя из этой дыры, и это только начало. Ты заслуживаешь другой жизни, совсем другой жизни, чем эта…  
      Конечно, все это бесит Люка. Ох, как он раздражен, он ревнует меня к тебе, ведь он такой собственник. Его злит тот факт, что я могу выступать где-то еще, кроме его вшивого бара.   
      Сегодня я в превосходном настроении, сгрузив тяжелые ящики в одном из служебных помещений, я возвращаюсь в бар и, облокотившись на стойку, объявляю:  
      – У меня все. Дальше справишься сам?  
      Люк, наклонившийся к посудомоечной машине, разгибается, и на его лице появляется какое-то странное, не предвещающее ничего хорошего выражение:  
      – То есть ты думаешь, что я  _вот так просто_  отпущу тебя домой?  
      Внутри меня что-то замирает. Только не это. Я не хочу, чтобы он касался меня. Только не сегодня. После того, как ты попытался поцеловать меня, после нашей несостоявшейся близости секс с Люком кажется мне подлой и грязной изменой.  
      – Я так устал сегодня. Правда. Я хочу спать, – пытаюсь оправдаться я, но Люк уже выходит из-за барной стойки и, подойдя ко мне практически вплотную, резко привлекает меня к себе.  
      – Секс хорошо снимает стресс. Не знал об этом? – шепчет мне на ухо Люк, и его пальцы забираются под мою майку. Он гладит меня под ней, и его прикосновения такие чуткие и осторожные.   
Люк целует мою шею, он пытается добраться до моих губ, но я мотаю головой из стороны в сторону, не позволяя ему это. Губы Люка касаются моего лица, я всем телом ощущаю его возбуждение, и мне страшно, ведь я не могу противиться ему. Единственное, что мне остается, это умолять его, и я прошу:  
      – Люк, пожалуйста, не сегодня. Я устал, и у меня болит все тело. Пожалуйста, ты же знаешь, что ты можешь сделать это со мной в любой другой день… если хочешь, я даже приду немного раньше, и мы сделаем это до начала смены. Я могу прийти на час… или даже на два раньше. Ты сможешь сделать со мной все, что захочешь…   
      – Замолчи, Кай, – практически ласково перебивает меня Люк, он стягивает с меня через голову футболку и покрывает тело такими быстрыми, сбивчивыми и горячими поцелуями. Я изо всех сил стараюсь ему противиться, но он так нежен, он дразнит меня, легонько сжимая зубами один из моих сосков, и я хрипло вскрикиваю.   
      Все мое тело дрожит. Такой гадкой мелкой дрожью, я просто таю в руках Люка, и я ненавижу себя за это. Люк обнимает меня, он легко приподнимает меня вверх, так будто бы мое тело весит не больше, чем пушинка, и осторожно кладет меня на один из столов.  
      Я растерянно смотрю в его глаза. Я не понимаю, что с ним – он ведет себя настолько непривычно. Сейчас мне даже хочется, чтобы он снова стал грубым, мне хочется, чтобы он снова стал самим собой, и я снова смог ненавидеть его во время нашего секса, но я уже знаю, что этого не произойдет. Мое тело просто невероятно расслаблено, и я возбуждаюсь – я возбуждаюсь оттого, что тяжелое тело Люка оказывается прямо на мне и оттого, что я чувствую его эрекцию на своем бедре. Что мне делать? Что мне делать, Тей, моя потерянная любовь? Сможешь ли ты простить меня, если узнаешь о том, что происходит сейчас между мной и Люком?  
      Проклятье, я должен быть сильным. Когда губы Люка прикасаются к моим губам, я не разжимаю их, я не позволяю его языку проникнуть внутрь, и Люк немного удивленно шепчет:  
      – В чем дело, Кай? Я делаю что-то неправильно? Ты так зажат…   
      – Я же сказал, что я  _не хочу_ , – обессилено выдыхаю я, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под тела Люка, – но ты как всегда пропустил это мимо ушей. Тебя всегда интересуют только твои собственные желания, эгоист сраный…   
      Люк внезапно выпускает меня из своих рук, и мне становится холодно. Я все еще лежу на одном из столов без футболки, и шершавое дерево, покрытое облезлой краской, царапает мою кожу. Я изумлен и ошеломлен. Люк отворачивается от меня и направляется к барной стойке.  
      – Ладно, убирайся, – хрипло говорит Люк, даже не глядя в мою сторону, – проваливай, и чтобы через пять минут тебя здесь не было…   
      Я встаю на ноги. Мое тело дрожит, и я все еще ощущаю легкое возбуждение. Я не могу скрывать это от самого себя, но поцелуи Люка сегодня – такие страстные и в тоже время наполненные какой-то странной, отчаянной нежностью – завели меня, и я чувствую какое-то едва уловимое разочарование.   
Люк садится на один из высоких стульев перед барной стойкой и достает из кармана пачку сигарет. Он в какой-то прострации засовывает одну из сигарет в рот и чиркает зажигалкой.  
      – Все еще здесь?  
      Я вдруг понимаю, что Люк выглядит уставшим. Немного ссутулившись, он сидит за барной стойкой и, выпуская изо рта клубы сигаретного дыма, смотрит куда-то в пустоту.   
      Какое-то смутное чувство, наверное, это даже жалость, охватывает меня. Мне жаль Люка, потому что прямо сейчас он выглядит таким одиноким. Ведь когда я, наконец переступив порог его бара, снова окажусь на свободе и по пути домой буду с трепетом и предвкушением думать о завтрашнем дне, он останется здесь один, совсем один в своем опустевшем баре. Ведь у меня есть ты, а у него… у него нет совершенно никого.  
      Мне хочется утешить Люка, поэтому, уже одеваясь, натягивая на себя теплый свитер и облачаясь в пальто, я вдруг говорю, будто бы невзначай:  
      – Мне так хочется сыграть на моей новой гитаре… м-м… можно я возьму ее послезавтра?  
Люк тушит сигарету в маленькой серебряной пепельнице, устало поднимает глаза на меня, и я вижу, как по их белкам бежит красная сеть лопнувших капилляров:  
      – Это  _твоя_  гитара. Ты можешь брать ее, когда захочешь.  
      – Вот и отлично, – с фальшивым энтузиазмом продолжаю я, обматывая вокруг шеи теплый зимний шарф, – я уверен, наши посетители будут от нее просто в восторге. Это правда самый лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получал… спасибо тебе огромное! Я просто…   
      – Да понял я уже.  _Выметайся_.  
      Люк наливает себе двойной виски и совершенно не смотрит в мою сторону. Я вздыхаю. Я не хочу, чтобы он сидел здесь и напивался в одиночестве, но что я могу сделать? Конечно, я мог бы пригласить его сегодня к себе домой и…   
      – Увидимся послезавтра, – резко говорю я и, открыв дверь, поспешно выхожу на улицу, встречающую меня холодом, снегопадом и зыбким светом тусклых фонарей. У меня тут же замерзает кончик носа, и я наматываю свой шарф на лицо практически до самых глаз.  
      Сегодня, наверное, какой-то необычный вечер. Я быстро иду по улицам, кутаясь в свое тонкое, старенькое пальто, и думаю о Люке. Я думаю о его темных грустных глазах и низком, немного хриплом голосе. Возможно, я совершил ошибку… Возможно, мне стоило остаться сегодня там, рядом с ним, и позволить ему целовать и ласкать мое тело до тех пор, пока эта грусть не исчезнет из его глаз. До тех пор, пока наши обнаженные, мокрые от пота и будто бы слившиеся воедино тела не содрогнутся в оргазме, и Люк снова скажет мне что-то вроде “ты сводишь меня с ума, Кай”, “сегодня ты превзошел самого себя” или “мне так хорошо с тобой”…  _Говорил ли он когда-нибудь последнее_?   
      Я уже не знаю, где реальность, а где мои собственные домыслы. Сомкнув веки на какую-то долю секунды, я пытаюсь представить Люка в моей постели, мы всегда занимаемся сексом в его баре, но мы еще никогда не проводили ночь вместе, и я еще никогда – мне вдруг кажется это странным – не засыпал в его объятиях.  
      Прости, Тей, моя любовь, но сегодня я сам не свой. Завтра я увижу тебя, я не знаю, что случится между нами завтра, быть может, даже мы станем намного ближе друг к другу, настолько ближе, что я не позволю Люку больше никогда прикоснуться ко мне. Но это будет завтра… а сегодня, сегодня позволь мне хотя бы немного думать о Люке.  
      Я обещаю, я клянусь тебе, что это в последний раз.

***

  
      Я стою на одной из широких и озаренных теплыми желтыми огнями площадей Апсайд Эриа. Уже вечер, и воздух такой пронзительно-холодный, он впивается ледяными иглами в беззащитную кожу моего лица.  
      Мы договорились встретиться здесь в семь, но я пришел раньше, я пришел на двадцать минут раньше, сам не знаю почему. Наверное, потому что я дурак, я такой влюбленный дурак и я так боялся опоздать на встречу с тобой.  
      Перед тем, как выйти из дома, я проторчал так долго в ванной, и теперь мои волосы такие чистые, мягкие и сладко пахнут шампунем, у меня изо рта пахнет зубной пастой, а от моего тела пахнет дешевым парфюмом, который я купил на последнюю двадцатку, полученную на прошлой неделе от Люка. На мне моя лучшая рубашка, в которой, как мне кажется, я даже выгляжу немного привлекательно – я так стараюсь для тебя, ведь я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я обычный оборванец из Андертауна.  
      У меня за спиной моя старая гитара в чехле, и я так взволнован. Я не знаю, как встретит меня публика в Апсайд Эриа, и я не знаю, получится ли у меня снова впечатлить тебя. Я специально не произнес сегодня ни единого слова, и мой голос, наверное, еще сильнее, чем обычно.  
      – Кай!  
      Я слышу твой голос за спиной и медленно оборачиваюсь к тебе. Еще нет семи, ты пришел на целых десять минут раньше, я так счастлив видеть тебя и смущенно выдавливаю из себя:  
      – Привет, Тей.  
      Несколько секунд ты внимательно оглядываешь меня, и в твоих глазах, в твоих чудесных серых глазах появляются игривые искорки.  
      – Ты сегодня какой-то другой. Но мне нравится. Волнуешься?  
      Я мотаю головой и беспомощно улыбаюсь тебе:  
      – Я выступаю уже практически два года. С чего мне волноваться?  
      Я даже не знаю, почему я вру тебе. Наверное, мне хочется казаться перед тобой другим, я боюсь, что ты заметишь за ореолом моего таланта мое слабое и никчемное я. Я боюсь, что ты будешь разочарован во мне.  
      – Так ты не только талантливый, но еще и смелый, – констатируешь ты, оглядывая меня с головы до ног, – и… симпатичный.  
      Я вздрагиваю, и мои губы растягивает такая растерянная, беспомощная улыбка. Что ты такое говоришь, Тей? Зачем ты говоришь такие вещи, зачем ты мучаешь меня и даешь мне все эти глупые надежды? Я и так счастлив сверх меры, потому что я могу сегодня увидеть тебя. Мне этого хватает. Правда, достаточно. Я знаю, что в жизни не бывает всего и сразу.  
      – Пойдем, – тихо зовешь ты, и я молча подчиняюсь тебе. Мы идем сквозь яркие, наполненные красиво одетыми людьми, красочными витринами и оживленным гулом голосов улицы Апсайд Эриа, и я думаю, что готов пойти за тобой куда угодно. Даже на край света.  
      Ты неожиданно сворачиваешь на одной из улиц в небольшой неприметный переулок, и мы оказываемся у высоких массивных дверей из темной стали, надпись над которыми золочеными витыми буквами гласит “Garden of Eden”.   
      – Эдем? Потерянный рай на земле? – невольно вырывается у меня, и ты, улыбнувшись, показываешь пальцами на более мелкую надпись под названием клуба.   
“ _Приветствую тебя, странник. Отбрось все сомнения и земные страхи. Ты стоишь перед входом в райский сад. Смелее. Просто шагни вперед, и тебя ждет райское наслаждение…_ ”  
      В первый раз за весь вечер я чувствую какую-то смутную, непонятную тревогу. Ты несколько недоуменно поднимаешь брови:  
      – Что-то не так, Кай?  
      – Нет-нет, все в порядке, – поспешно отвечаю я. Мне нечего бояться, когда ты рядом. Возможно, это экзотичное название клуба и странная, двусмысленная надпись над его воротами предназначены для завлечения богатых клиентов. Только и всего.   
      – Быть может, ты будешь немного смелее, если я сделаю так, – говоришь ты, и твои пальцы вдруг проскальзывают в мою ладонь и обхватывают ее. Я чувствую, как смущение горячей приятной волной захлестывает мое тело.  
      Ты держишь меня за руку. Ты сжимаешь мои пальцы и продолжаешь улыбаться, и твоя улыбка схожа с улыбкой ангела. Ты так прекрасен, мой Тей, мой ангел, спустившийся на землю, и я послушно следую за тобой в раскрывшиеся перед нами ворота Эдема, потерянного рая на земле…   
      За массивными, громадными дверьми длинный коридор с уходящим куда-то ввысь потолком. Все вокруг озарено огнями – все сверкает, переливается и искрится, и у меня даже начинает кружиться голова от всего этого блеска. Ты киваешь секьюрити, встречающему нас на пороге, и он незамедлительно пропускает нас дальше. Мы идем по коридору, в прозрачных стенах которого светятся тонкие световые нити, этот свет переливается на твоем лице и отражается в твоих глазах.   
      Я так взволнован. Ты все еще держишь меня за руку, и мои пальцы становятся потными и мокрыми от волнения. Я слышу музыку – она раздается откуда-то из-за поворота, ты увлекаешь меня туда, и я безропотно следую за тобой.  
      Мы оказываемся в довольно просторном, широком помещении, по форме напоминающем опрокинутую чашу. Стены клуба, также как и стены в коридоре, светятся всевозможными цветами и оттенками, и мы будто бы неожиданно оказываемся на дне светящегося аквариума. Большую часть клуба занимает бар с таким огромным выбором напитков, что у меня просто глаза разбегаются, а посередине клуба находится небольшая сцена.   
      Там, на возвышении над всеми, поет в микрофон высокая длинноногая девушка с прямыми блестящими каштановыми волосами, обвивающими ее тело практически до самых колен. У нее приятный, пусть и немного хриплый голос, и она  _абсолютно обнажена_.  
      У меня по коже бегут мурашки, и я не могу оторвать глаз от девушки на сцене. На ней нет совершенно ничего, кроме тоненьких черных бикини, и все ее красивое молодое тело – ноги, упругие ягодицы, немного выпуклый живот и громадную грудь – покрывают причудливые татуировки. “In the land of gods and monsters I was an angel… living in the Garden of Evil, – томно выдыхает девушка на сцене, изящно охватывая одной из ног стойку микрофона, – screwed up, scared… doing anything that I needed. Shining like a fiery beacon…”*  
      У меня на висках выступают капельки пота. Я внезапно замечаю, что официанты и официантки, также как и люди, стоящие за барной стойкой, обнажены до пояса. Я отчетливо вижу грязь и похоть в глазах посетителей. “You got the medicine I need – fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly…” – хриплый, прокуренный голос девушки на сцене будто бы издевается надо мной, и мне становится плохо от растерянности и непонятного страха, захлестывающего меня изнутри. Где я очутился? Куда ты привел меня, Тей? Только не говори мне, что это…   
      – Кай, о боже, Кай, на тебе совсем лица нет, – встревоженно выдыхаешь ты, и твои пальцы еще сильнее сжимают мои, – ты чего-то боишься?   
      Мой голос не слушается меня, но я заставляю себя, я принуждаю себя произнести это:  
       _– Мне тоже… мне тоже придется петь голым?_  
      Сначала твои серые глаза расширяются от изумления и непонимания, но потом ты, словно наконец осознав, что я имею в виду, тихо смеешься:  
      – Нет, конечно. Это творчество, Кай, и каждый сам выбирает свой путь. Тебя никто не будет принуждать к чему-либо. Пойдем лучше, я представлю тебя моим друзьям…   
      Я не успеваю ничего ответить, как ты уже требовательно тянешь меня за руку куда-то вглубь клуба, и я снова не могу противиться тебе. Меня пошатывает, и мне с невероятным трудом удается удержаться на ногах. Я будто бы опьянен чем-то.   
      Твои друзья, двое высоких светловолосых и похожих друг на друга, как близнецы, парней чуть старше тебя, сидящих на большом мягком диване прямо рядом со сценой, приветливо улыбаются тебе.   
      – Рич. Джулиан, – по очереди представляешь своих друзей ты, – а это Кай. Помните, я рассказывал вам обоим о нем на прошлой неделе? Он поет в одном из баров Андертауна.  
      – Добро пожаловать в запретный райский сад, undertown-boy! – восклицает Рич, его светлые серо-голубые глаза внимательно исследуют мое лицо, и Джулиан присоединяется к нему:  
      – Чувствуй себя как дома.  
      Твои друзья заговорщически переглядываются друг с другом, мне совсем не нравятся эти их взгляды, но я вежливо выдавливаю из себя:  
      – Приятно познакомиться.  
      Рич и Джулиан снова переглядываются друг с другом, и на их лицах все те же абсолютно одинаковые противные ухмылки, а ты поспешно говоришь:  
      – Прости, Кай, совсем забыл, но нам пора. Твое выступление следующее…   
  


***

  
  
      Мы в небольшой тесной раздевалке за сценой – воздух здесь ужасно спертый, он весь пропах чьими-то сладкими духами и крепким алкоголем. Ты протягиваешь мне тонкую рубашку из блестящей серебристой ткани:  
      – Надень это.  
      – Тей, я не знаю, смогу ли я…   
      – Ш-ш-ш, – ты прикладываешь палец к моим губам, и я замолкаю – слова, так и не успев сорваться с моего языка, умирают где-то внутри меня.  
      Мне не нравится этот клуб, мне не нравятся твои друзья, мне не нравится публика и мне не нравится все происходящее, но я все еще доверяю тебе.   
      Я расстегиваю рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей, и вдруг понимаю, что ты смотришь на меня, и мне становится неловко.   
      – Прости, – выдыхаешь ты, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону, и я поспешно заверяю тебя:  
      – Все в порядке. В конце концов, мы оба парни, поэтому…   
      Ты все еще смотришь в сторону, и я быстро облачаюсь в ту рубашку, которую ты дал мне, и ее холодная немного жесткая ткань царапает мою кожу. Мои пальцы судорожно застегивают ее пуговицы, и ты, внезапно снова повернувшись ко мне, немного хрипло останавливаешь меня:  
      – Не надо. Оставь так. Так лучше.  
      Я сглатываю, у меня пересыхает во рту от душного, спертого воздуха в этой крохотной раздевалке и от того, как ты смотришь на меня.  
      Если бы ты только помнил обо мне. Если бы ты только знал, насколько сильно мы были влюблены друг в друга в той, другой жизни, я бы не раздумывал сейчас слишком долго. Я бы плюнул на это никому не нужное выступление, уединился с тобой где-нибудь в одном из темных укромных уголков этого клуба и позволил бы тебе довести меня до оргазма всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами… Я бы умер от счастья и от наслаждения в твоих руках. И почему только все это невозможно? Почему нельзя сделать свои мысли материальными, думаю про себя я, а вслух покорно соглашаюсь:  
      – Хорошо, я не буду застегивать рубашку.   
      Один только блеск в твоих глазах, сопровождающий мой ответ, делает меня счастливым, и я чувствую себя непобедимым.   
      Я непобедим и верю в то, что это случится очень скоро. Совсем скоро ты вспомнишь меня, и мы будем вместе. Навсегда.  
      Я выхожу на сцену, и на моих губах улыбка.

***

  
  
      Уже половина двенадцатого ночи и мое выступление давно позади, но „Эдем“ все еще переполнен. Я сижу на диване с тобой и твоими друзьями, и мы вместе пьем какие-то невероятно сладкие и невероятно крепкие коктейли, состав которых я не могу угадать, несмотря на то, что я уже два года стою рядом с Люком за барной стойкой.  
      Я пьян. Я понимаю это, потому что мне вдруг кажется, что световые нити в стенах клуба начинают двигаться. Они похожи на причудливые светящиеся растения на дне океана, и я невольно закрываю глаза.  
      – Кай?   
      Ты сжимаешь мою ладонь, и в твоем голосе звучит беспокойство. Ты тоже немного пьян, но при этом ты такой трогательный и естественный.   
      – Тебе нужна пауза, – обеспокоенно говоришь ты и, встав с дивана, тянешь меня за руку. Ты увлекаешь меня за собой, ты ловко протискиваешься сквозь толпу посетителей, и я, немного пошатываясь, плетусь за тобой. Мы проходим по диагонали через все пространство клуба, и ты ведешь меня куда-то дальше, сначала по маленькой темной лестнице, а потом по озаренному тусклым светом коридору.  
      Комната, в которой мы оказываемся, совсем небольшая, и в ней нет почти ничего, кроме громадной широкой кровати, застланной дорогим постельным бельем. Шелк, думаю я, и мне невольно лезут в голову всякие неприличные мысли.  
      По обеим сторонам от кровати стоят небольшие ночные столики, и на каждом из них свечи в массивных железных подсвечниках. Их свет, их зачаровывающие темно-желтые блики отражаются в твоих глазах.  
      У меня кружится голова. Я немного беспомощно улыбаюсь тебе, и ты, возможно, приняв эту улыбку за сигнал, внезапно привлекаешь меня к себе.  
      У тебя такие нежные руки. Наверное, все происходит слишком быстро. Наверное, все не так, как должно быть, ведь ты еще совсем не знаешь меня, в этой жизни мы едва знаем друг друга, но я не могу сопротивляться. Мне вдруг почему-то кажется, что если ты, наконец, поцелуешь меня, как только ты коснешься своими губами моих губ, ты тут же вспомнишь меня. Ведь я такой сентиментальный идиот, Тей, и я верю, что мой поцелуй может излечить тебя от твоей “амнезии”.  
      Конечно, этого не происходит, но мы целуемся, и плевать, на то, что ты не помнишь меня, ведь сейчас мне так хорошо.   
      Я забываю обо всем на свете. Мы целуемся несколько минут, отчаянно сжимая друг друга в объятиях, мы оба немного пьяны, и ты переходишь к более активным действиям и принимаешься расстегивать мою рубашку.   
      – Ты такой сексуальный, Кай, – расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей, шепчешь ты мне на ухо, – особенно когда ты на сцене… в тебе есть что-то такое…  _прости меня_.  
      Ты замолкаешь, ты полностью расстегнул мою рубашку и осторожно стягиваешь ее с моих плеч, и я вздрагиваю.  
      Ты снова целуешь меня. На этот раз всего несколько секунд, твой поцелуй такой мучительно короткий, и, отстранившись от меня, ты шепчешь, и в твоем голосе будто бы сожаление:  
      – Прости, мне нужно отойти. Я вернусь через пару минут. Подожди меня здесь, хорошо?  
      Я ошеломленно киваю. Я не знаю, в чем дело и почему ты заставляешь меня ждать, когда я уже готов ко всему.   
      Ты немного виновато улыбаешься мне и исчезаешь за дверью. Я падаю на кровать и обессилено закрываю глаза.   
      Тебя нет всего несколько минут только, но меня вдруг охватывает такая усталость. Мягкие и такие приятные на ощупь простыни холодят мою кожу. Я чувствую себя абсолютно и совершенно счастливым и с этим чувством погружаюсь в сладкое забытье.  
      Я принадлежу только тебе, Тей.  
  


***

  
  
      Я прихожу в себя от чьего-то прикосновения. Чьи-то руки касаются моего тела, шарят в районе моих джинсов и нетерпеливо и резко расстегивают пряжку на их поясе.   
      Я будто бы в каком-то оцепенении, все мое тело сковала сладкая сонливость. Я никак не могу открыть глаза, и единственное, что мне удается, это выдавить из себя:  
      – Тей?..  
      Кто-то надо мной сдавленно смеется, и чьи-то пальцы тянут вниз молнию на моих джинсах. Я слышу голоса над собой.  
      – Он, кажется, очнулся…   
      – Ну и ладно, так даже интереснее.  
      Я все еще в полусне, но мне становится страшно, ведь я понимаю, что среди голосов надо мной нет  _твоего_. Кто-то раздевает меня, кто-то стягивает с меня джинсы, а затем и нижнее белье, и это не ты.  
      Мне наконец удается открыть глаза, и я вижу над собой их лица. Это Рич и Джулиан, твои друзья, похожие друг на друга как близнецы, и на их лицах совершенно идентичные холодные ухмылки.  
      – Что… какого черта здесь происходит? – хрипло и как-то придушенно выдыхаю я, резко садясь на кровати, – где Тей?   
      – Тей?! – переспрашивает Рич, и его ладонь сильным толчком возвращает меня в лежачее положение. – О чем ты? О чем он, Джулиан?  
      – Без понятия, Рич, – отзывается его приятель-близнец, скалясь в плотоядной усмешке, – наверное, перепил, бедняжка.  
      Твои друзья смеются, и я постепенно понимаю, в какой ситуации я нахожусь, и сонливость в одно мгновение спадает с меня. Я снова предпринимаю попытку принять сидячее положение на кровати, но Рич не позволяет мне это, удерживая меня за плечи:  
      – Эй, ты чего? Не дергайся.  
      Эти слова только подхлестывают мое сопротивление. Я брыкаюсь, стараясь высвободиться из хватки Рича, как вдруг в нашу борьбу включается Джулиан, и он внезапно скручивает мою правую руку за спиной.  
      Я взываю от боли. Несмотря на то, что мне так больно и где-то в глубине моего подсознания я с ужасом понимаю, что проиграл, я с ненормальным, просто нечеловеческим упорством продолжаю сопротивляться.   
      Кажется, у меня из глаз текут слезы. Джулиан продолжает выкручивать мою руку, и мое тело практически парализует от болевого шока. Я не понимаю ничего. Я не понимаю, как такое могло произойти, ведь только что мне было так хорошо, и я был так счастлив с тобой, Тей. Я не понимаю, как ты мог так предать меня.  
      Я растерян, мне плохо, плохо до тошноты от панического страха. Пока Джулиан держит меня, его друг-близнец наклоняется ко мне, и его скользкие губы касаются моих. Это настолько отвратительно, что я не выдерживаю и вцепляюсь зубами в его нижнюю губу. Мой укус ошарашивает Рича, но его друг тут же еще сильнее нажимает на мою несчастную руку, и мне приходится разжать зубы.  
      – Вот гад! Ты чертов мелкий недоносок, я сейчас покажу тебе, как кусаться!! – ревет Рич, у него из губы идет кровь. Он с наслаждением бьет меня по лицу, костяшки его кулака каждый раз так больно врезаются в мою щеку, а затем и в мою переносицу, и у меня из носа начинает струиться кровь. Такими гадкими солеными каплями. И хотя мне так больно, я уже смирился со всем, что происходит, и мое тело медленно, но верно охватывает апатия, я безвольно провисаю в руках Джулиана.   
Рич за волосы оттягивает мою голову вверх, и я смотрю на него из-под полуоткрытых век.  
      – Ты грязный жалкий оборванец, – хрипит мне в лицо Рич, и на его губах пузырится его собственная кровь, – да ты должен быть счастлив, что мы вообще позволили тебе выступать сегодня здесь!! Где твоя благодарность? Где его благодарность, а, Джулиан?  
      – Да он просто неблагодарный ублюдок, Рич, – отзывается Джулиан из-за моей спины, – мне кажется… или он заслуживает наказания?   
      – О да, – в глазах Рича зажигается нечто такое зловещее, что, даже находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, я возобновляю свои попытки освободиться, настолько меня пугает его взгляд, – отличная идея, Джулиан. Какую руку?  
       _Какую руку?_  Голос Рича эхом отдается в моих ушах, и я вдруг понимаю, что это конец. Я кричу из последних сил, но Джулиан зажимает мне рот ладонью и, притиснув меня к стене, поднимает мою левую руку вверх.  
      Рич ухмыляется. Он ухмыляется своими окровавленными губами, и в его руках массивный железный подсвечник. Наклонившись ко мне, он выдыхает мне прямо в лицо:  
      – Ты можешь сказать прощай своим пальцам, undertown-boy. А это значит… упс, ты не сможешь больше играть на гитаре. О, это так грустно, правда? Тебе ведь тоже грустно, да, Джулиан?  
      – Я сейчас расплачусь, Рич, – скалится Джулиан, и внутри меня все холодеет. Нет, пожалуйста. Только не это. Только не мои пальцы. Нет…   
      Джулиан крепко прижимает мою руку к стене, и Рич, размахнувшись, из-за всех сил бьет подсвечником по фалангам моих пальцев и весь мой мир переворачивается.  
      Я слышу мерзкий хруст – с ним что-то внутри меня умирает. Мне уже даже не больно, в какой-то момент боль в моем теле перешла за какой-то запредельный порог и растворилась в самой себе.   
      Я остервенело улыбаюсь в лицо Ричу, и тот, разъярившись, только еще сильнее бьет подсвечником по костяшкам моих пальцев. Наплевать.   
      Я продолжаю ухмыляться в лицо Ричу, и внутри меня больше нет никаких чувств. Только пустота. Я больше не я, я не Кай, а только лишь пустая оболочка от него.   
      Вперед. Делайте с ней, что хотите.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
* Lana Del Rey - Gods and Monsters


	5. Song # 5. Has the world gone mad or is it me?

Первой просыпается боль, глухая, всеобъемлющая боль, и только потом просыпается мое сознание.   
Я слабо шевелюсь, вдыхаю едкий запах лекарств и дезинфицирующего раствора, я ощущаю шершавую сухую ткань простыней под моим телом и открываю глаза.  
Я в больнице. В этом нет никаких сомнений. За окном тусклый полдень, и снег густыми хлопьями падает и падает на мокрый асфальт.   
На моем лице, теле и руках бинты, и воспоминания невольно заполняют мою голову. Я стискиваю зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
Мое сознание пожалело меня и угасло практически в самом начале того, что вытворяли со мной твои друзья, но я все еще помню _достаточно_ , чтобы прокусить свою собственную губу до крови, сдерживая крик отчаяния, нарастающий внутри меня.  
Меня трясет. Я не могу сдерживаться и, сжавшись всем телом, сворачиваюсь на кровати, притянув колени к животу. У меня из глаз текут слезы – они теплые и обжигают сухую кожу.  
Я не чувствую пальцев левой руки, они все еще здесь, сквозь пелену слез я отчетливо вижу их, замотанные в бинты, но я _не чувствую_ их. Их будто бы нет.   
Скрип двери заставляет меня вздрогнуть, и я безвольно поворачиваюсь в сторону этого резкого звука, нарушившего тишину больничной палаты. Я готов увидеть кого угодно – полицейских, медицинский персонал, Рича и Джулиана, _тебя_. Кого угодно, но только не его.  
На пороге моей палаты стоит Люк. На нем теплый темно-синий свитер с высоким горлом и немного потрепанные джинсы, его волосы взъерошены, а под его глазами залегли тени. У него в руках кружка с чем-то дымящимся внутри, и стоит ему переступить порог, как мои ноздри отчетливо улавливают запах кофе.  
– Люк…   
Я не говорю, я практически выдыхаю его имя, мой голос совсем сел и не подчиняется мне. Темные глаза Люка беспомощно расширяются, он резко ставит кружку на небольшой столик перед дверью и бросается к моей кровати.  
Он обнимает меня, он прижимает меня к себе настолько неистово и неудержимо, что мое искалеченное тело отвечает на это болью, и с моих губ срывается жалобный стон.  
– Прости, – Люк немного отодвигается от меня, и я могу посмотреть ему в лицо и от того, что я вижу, мне становится только в сто раз больнее. Его лицо такое измученное, а во взгляде трогательная смесь радости и тревоги, и мои глаза снова становятся влажными.  
– Где я? – я с трудом выдавливаю из себя этот вопрос, отвернувшись куда-то в сторону. Мой голос совсем беззвучный и больше похож на шорох.  
Люк не отвечает. Он только прикасается к моему лицу, гладит мои волосы, и его губы дрожат.  
– Почему ты не отвечаешь? Люк? Что произошло со мной и как я оказался здесь?  
– А что ты хочешь услышать, Кай? – криво пытаясь улыбнуться, отзывается Люк, и его голос еще более хриплый чем обычно. – Полиция нашла тебя на одной из улиц Апсайд Эриа. Голым и в крови…   
Меня передергивает, тошнота подступает к горлу, и Люк, заметив изменения на моем лице, осторожно сжимает мою ладонь:  
– Не важно. Это все позади. Просто не думай об этом. Главное, что ты жив…   
– Не важно? _Не важно_?! – с искаженным лицом переспрашиваю я, и в темных глазах Люка беспомощность. – И то, что я больше не могу шевелить пальцами левой руки, тоже _не важно_?!!   
– Кай…   
– Кай?! Какого черта ты вообще хочешь от меня, Люк?! – я взрываюсь и вдыхаю это ему в лицо, и Люк вздрагивает, невольно отпрянув от меня.   
– Ах да, ты, наверное, просто еще не совсем понимаешь, что все это значит… хорошо, тогда я объясню тебе. Я больше НЕ могу играть на гитаре, я больше НЕ могу выступать в твоем баре… я НЕ МОГУ даже за пребывание в этой чертовой больнице заплатить!..  
– Я уже заплатил за это, – тихим спокойным голосом перебивает меня Люк, и мои глаза округляются от изумления, – я же сказал, просто не думай об этом. Ты всегда такой упрямый. Черт, ты никогда не хочешь слушать меня, Кай…   
– И сколько я тебе теперь должен?   
Я перебиваю Люка, и мой голос дрожит. Я ощущаю собственную беспомощность. Люк снова касается моего лица, и подушечки его пальцев нежно гладят мой висок:  
– Прекрати…   
– Я же просто спросил: сколько? Это так сложно что ли? Просто назвать сумму…   
– Нисколько. Ноль.  
Ошеломленный, я смотрю на Люка и не могу найти подходящих слов. Люк молча смотрит на меня в ответ, и темнота, такая пустая и холодная темнота в его глазах затягивает.  
– Успокоился? – через некоторое время хрипло говорит Люк, и в его голосе изнеможение. – Тогда я просто немного введу тебя в курс дела. У тебя порваны сухожилия на пальцах левой руки. Задеты важные нервы. Суставы тоже пострадали, несколько из них раздроблено, но это не значит, что все еще нельзя исправить… Тебе просто нужно время для реабилитации. _Я даю тебе это время, Кай_. Представь, что у тебя просто небольшой отпуск… месяц или два.  
– Отпуск? Значит, так ты _это_ называешь, да?   
Сам не зная почему, я вдруг начинаю сдавленно смеяться. В моем смехе звучит истерия, в моем смехе – боль. Я смеюсь, содрогаясь всем телом, и мои глаза предают меня и снова становятся влажными. Я всхлипываю сквозь приступы смеха.  
Я больше не верю ни во что. Я не верю в тебя, Тей, потому что ты был моей единственной любовью в этом мире, в этом грязном холодном мире, и ты предал меня. Я больше не верю в тебя, в мою прошлую жизнь, и я больше не верю в самого себя.  
Какого черта Люку сдался такой никчемный беспомощный калека, как я?  
Люк смотрит на мою истерику со стороны и вздыхает:  
– Ты или плачь, или смейся. Просто одновременно… это как-то жутко. Я волнуюсь за твое психическое здоровье, Кай.  
У Люка еще остаются силы на иронию, у меня их просто нет. Я пытаюсь сжать пальцы на своей левой руке в кулак, казалось бы, простое движение, но у меня ничего не выходит, сколько бы я ни старался.  
– Проклятье, – выдыхаю я и пытаюсь помочь самому себе пальцами правой руки, но Люк вдруг больно сжимает мои запястья и резко разводит мои руки в сторону:  
– Совсем спятил? Тебе мало того, что сотворили с тобой эти подонки? Оставь свои пальцы в покое.  
Люк стискивает мои запястья так крепко, что я не могу сопротивляться, и эта моя беспомощность каким-то странным образом действует на меня успокаивающе. Я закрываю глаза и кладу голову на плечо Люка.  
Я не верю в то, что я еще когда-нибудь смогу играть на гитаре. Я не знаю, что будет завтра. И у меня нет сил думать об этом.  
Люк бережно отпускает мои запястья и, слегка приподняв мою голову за подбородок, внезапно таким трогательным жестом утыкается кончиком носа в мою щеку – он такой теплый. Прямо сейчас он такой ласковый со мной и шепчет куда-то мимо моего уха:  
– Все будет в хорошо, Кай. Обещаю. Ты можешь какое-то время пожить у меня… _я буду ждать твоего выздоровления_.  
Наверное, Люк сошел с ума, ведь это абсолютно ненормально для него так нежничать со мной. Или, быть может, не только Люк, думаю я, а я сам или даже весь мир вокруг меня свихнулся и слетел с катушек.  
Я слабо улыбаюсь непонятно чему, и у меня снова глаза на мокром месте. Неожиданно я понимаю, насколько он всегда был важен для меня и как я, слепой наивный идиот, игнорировал эту очевидную вещь. Мы оба части одного целого. Я и Люк.   
И как я только раньше не замечал этого?  
  
***  
  
  
Дни перетекают в недели, а недели в месяцы. Я в квартире у Люка, я уже так долго не выходил наружу, что моя кожа совсем бледная и я выгляжу нездоровым. Я похудел, я совсем отощал, и только от одного запаха еды мне становится плохо. Бывают дни, когда я не могу проглотить ни кусочка, в эти дни я обычно лежу на диване в гостиной, смотрю в пустоту и просто жду прихода Люка.   
Я знаю, какая я для него обуза, я вижу, как много он работает каждый день, и ненавижу самого себя за это. Но я так слаб. Если бы я только мог, я бы просто положил конец своей никчемной жизни своими же искалеченными руками, но я не могу.  
На пальцах моей левой руки уже давно нет бинтов, и я, лежа на диване Люка и глядя куда-то в стену, в каком-то трансе ощупываю их пальцами моей правой руки. В них совсем не осталось никакой чувствительности, я словно прикасаюсь к чему-то, не принадлежащему к моему телу. Кожа на них на ощупь будто резина – холодная и почему-то немного влажная.  
Я уже давно перестал пытаться пошевелить ими, хотя врачи в больнице настойчиво советует мне делать это каждый день. Они просто не знают, как это сложно, каких усилий мне стоит это и как больно мне после каждой неудачи. Я перестал пытаться пошевелить моими пальцами на левой руке, но мне хочется хотя бы на секунду ощутить их, почувствовать, что они все еще здесь, разве я прошу слишком многого?  
Я будто бы во сне, как сомнамбула, встаю с дивана и иду на кухню. Маленькую опрятную кухню в квартире Люка. Он вообще такой аккуратный и чистоплотный, мой Люк, и я единственный, кто способствует распространению беспорядка в его квартире.   
Я открываю один из кухонных ящиков и на несколько секунд молча застываю над ним. В этом ящике столовые приборы – блестящие отполированные вилки, столовые и чайные ложки, ножи…   
Я аккуратно извлекаю один из ножей из ящика и какое-то мгновение зачарованно смотрю на его тонкое невероятно острое лезвие. Это именно то, что мне нужно. Я слабо улыбаюсь.  
Когда острое лезвие ножа касается фаланг моих пальцев и из-под него тоненькой струйкой выступает кровь, я вздрагиваю. Это не боль, это простой страх, ведь это так непривычно – пытаться причинить вред самому себе. Я еще сильней надавливаю на рукоятку ножа, и кровь, вступающая под ним, становится темной, такого гадкого темно-красного цвета, будто вишневое варенье.  
Меня мутит, и я отворачиваюсь в сторону. Сколько бы я ни старался, пальцы на моей левой руке не реагируют ни на что, их нервные окончания, наверное, уже давно отмерли, тогда какого черта они все еще на месте?!  
Я поспешно убираю нож в посудомоечную машину и уже позже, в ванной, дезинфицирую порезы на пальцах, и наспех перебинтовываю их. Они так кровоточат, смешно даже, в них нет совершенно никакой чувствительности, но так много крови. Они просто истекают кровью.  
Я слышу, как ключ поворачивается в замке, и невольно вздрагиваю. Это Люк. Он точно разозлится, он будет зол на меня из-за моих пальцев, ведь он верит в то, что у меня все получится и я когда-нибудь смогу снова нормально управлять ими.  
Люк на пороге, он разматывает свой шарф и вешает теплую куртку на крючок. В его волосах снежинки. Я появляюсь в коридоре, я держу свою левую руку немного за спиной и жалобно улыбаюсь Люку:  
– Ты сегодня так рано.  
– Ты не рад видеть меня, Кай? – Люк расшнуровывает свои ботинки и внимательно смотрит на меня. – В чем дело? Что с твоей рукой?  
– Эм… ничего. Правда, – выдавливаю я в панике, но Люк уже разулся, он быстро подходит ко мне и хватает меня за руку.  
– ЭТО ЕЩЕ ЧТО?  
Меня начинает трясти, и я смотрю куда-то в сторону.  
– Ничего. Мои пальцы… я просто хотел убедиться, что они все еще на месте. Вот и все. Ничего не случилось. Просто маленький… _эксперимент_.  
– Ты совсем рехнулся?! Или ты думаешь, что если твои пальцы парализованы, ты можешь делать теперь с ними, что захочешь?!   
Люк так разъярен, он тащит меня за руку на кухню, и я только и могу, что подчиняться ему. Я позволяю ему увлекать меня за собой, и его слова все еще отдаются в моих ушах. Если твои пальцы _парализованы_ …   
Люк буквально швыряет меня на стул, и я испуганно смотрю на него. Я не знаю, что последует за этим приступом ярости, но Люк совершенно внезапно достает из холодильника сэндвич, раздраженно кидает его на тарелку и включает электрический чайник.  
– Ешь, – хрипло приказывает он мне, и я вздрагиваю.  
– Но я…   
– Никаких “но”, Кай! Ты снова не ел целый день, я прав? Так и умереть от истощения недолго. Ты на себя в зеркало хотя бы смотрел? От тебя одни кости остались…   
– То есть я больше не привлекаю тебя в сексуальном плане?  
Люк делает мне чай, он аккуратно наливает кипяток в чашку и, даже не повернувшись ко мне, отрезает:  
– Не провоцируй меня. Мы сейчас не об этом.  
Я горько улыбаюсь ему в спину. С того момента, как это все случилось со мной, прошло уже больше месяца, и Люк еще ни разу не прикасался ко мне. Я имею в виду, _по-настоящему_ прикасался, так, как он делал это раньше. Конечно, он довольно часто касается меня, он обнимает меня, иногда он целует меня – куда-нибудь в лоб или в висок. Мы спим всегда раздельно, я на диване в гостиной, а Люк у себя в спальне. Возможно, это в какой-то степени было бы нормально, особенно если учитывать, что первые недели после того, что случилось со мной в Апсайд Эриа, каждое движение причиняло моему истерзанному телу боль, но сейчас… сейчас прошел уже месяц, и, не считая моих пальцев, я в полном порядке.  
Возможно, Люк просто больше не хочет меня. Наверное, после того, как двое незнакомых парней жестоко изнасиловали меня, он подсознательно испытывает ко мне отвращение. Я только и могу, что строить все эти отчаянные догадки, но я не знаю, в чем _действительно_ дело.  
– Две ложки сахара, как ты любишь, – Люк ставит чашку с чаем на стол и немного обессилено смотрит на меня, – Кай, я прошу тебя… _ешь_.  
– Уже ночь, и я не голодный, – слабо возражаю я. Только от одного запаха ветчины мне становится так плохо. Пожалуйста, Люк, не заставляй меня, молю я про себя.  
– Как можно не есть целый день и быть “не голодным”? Может, ты объяснишь мне этот парадокс, а, Кай?  
Я меланхолично пожимаю плечами. Мысль о том, что я больше не привлекателен для Люка, почему-то въелась в мой мозг, и я не могу остановиться и думаю только об этом. Сколько еще времени пройдет, пока Люку надоест вся эта игра в сиделку и он просто вышвырнет меня на улицу?  
Наконец, решившись, я беру в руку сэндвич и откусываю от него маленький кусочек. У хлеба совершенно нет никакого вкуса, он не лучше бумаги, но я старательно пережевываю его и глотаю это безвкусное месиво. Дальше, дальше по пищеварительному тракту. Я отчетливо ощущаю, как мой несчастный, измученный отсутствием еды желудок сжимается в спазме. Главное, не вытошнить все снова наружу, иначе Люк опять разозлится.   
Я болезненно улыбаюсь Люку и делаю глоток сладкого чая.   
– Вот видишь, ничего сложного, мой упрямый маленький Кай.  
Люк улыбается мне, и я думаю о том, что его улыбка такая чертовски красивая. Она такая открытая. Такая искренняя. То, что я пересилил себя и проглотил кусочек его сэндвича, невероятно обрадовало Люка, и я не могу разочаровать его. Я ем дальше.  
– Как дела в баре? – спрашиваю я, не переставая заставлять себя двигать челюстями.   
– Просто отлично. Куча работы.  
Люк врет мне, я прекрасно понимаю это, потому что если бы у него была _куча работы_ , он бы не приходил в последнее время всегда так рано. Я могу себе представить, что без моих выступлений дела в его баре идут просто _паршиво_. Я такой идиот, я умудрился испортить не только свою собственную жизнь, но и жизнь Люка. Вообще-то я не заслуживаю никакой заботы с его стороны.  
Убедившись, что я съел практически половину сэндвича, Люк встает из-за стола и говорит, что он в душ. На часах уже одиннадцать, и он, наверное, ужасно устал. Мой бедный Люк.  
Стоит Люку отправиться в душ, как я торопливо встаю из-за стола и смахиваю остатки сэндвича с тарелки в мусорное ведро. Мой желудок отвратительно сжимается, и меня колотит. На висках выступает холодный пот, и я трясущейся рукой набираю себе стакан воды из-под крана. Меня так сильно тошнит.  
После стакана воды моя тошнота немного затихает, и я облегченно выдыхаю, опершись спиной на холодильник. Я слышу успокаивающий тихий шорох воды, Люк принимает душ, и я вдруг думаю о том, что уже целую вечность не видел его обнаженным.   
Когда я вхожу в ванную, Люк стоит внутри душевой кабинки и подставляет свое лицо струям теплой воды. Воздух вокруг белесый от пара, но я все равно отчетливо вижу, даже сквозь полупрозрачные стенки душевой кабинки, обнаженное тело Люка – его сильные руки и напряженные мышцы, выступающие на животе и ногах. Я вижу даже татуировку черными чернилами у него на плече. With love, Sam. Сэм, или Саманта, его младшая горячо любимая сестра, погибшая около двух с половиной лет назад, незадолго до того, как Люк подобрал меня на улицах Андератуна.  
Жизнь Люка, как и жизнь любого выходца из Андертауна, нельзя назвать счастливой. Уж кто-кто, а я прекрасно понимаю это. И, возможно, даже поэтому меня в последнее время так тянет к нему. Мы части одного целого, я и Люк, и плевать на мою прошлую жизнь.  
Я раздеваюсь. Я снимаю с себя футболку и старые, изношенные джинсы. Люк, наконец, заметил меня, и на его лице немного растерянное выражение. Я стягиваю с себя боксеры и несколько неуклюже улыбаюсь ему.   
Внутри меня такая решительность. Я хочу сделать хоть что-нибудь для Люка, я больше не хочу быть бесполезным покалеченным музыкантом, бесцельно проводящим дни на диване у него в гостиной.  
По крайней мере, _это_ я могу дать ему. Сексуальную разрядку. Я сделаю для него все, что он захочет.  
– Что ты делаешь? – ошеломленно шепчет Люк, когда я, отодвинув в сторону одну из створок душевой кабинки, вхожу внутрь.   
Я вызывающе улыбаюсь ему. Струи теплой воды стекают по нашим лицам, и я придвигаюсь ближе к Люку. Еще и еще ближе.   
Это так приятно – обнимать его. Приятно чувствовать его дыхание на моем лице и видеть эту растерянность и теплоту в его темных глазах.   
– Я просто помогаю тебе снять стресс, – немного хрипло поясняю я и вздрагиваю от того, что его рука уже скользит по моей пояснице, – ты забыл? Ты сам говорил мне, как хорошо помогает в этом деле _секс_.  
Люк не отвечает. Он только притягивает меня еще немного ближе к себе и целует куда-то в плечо:  
– Я не знаю, насколько это хорошая идея… я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Кай.  
– Но у меня ничего не болит!! – я отчаянно выдыхаю это ему в лицо. Я срываюсь, меня снова начинает трясти, и пальцы моей правой руки судорожно впиваются в спину Люка, – прекрати относиться ко мне как к калеке! Со мной все порядке… черт! У меня всего лишь парализованы пальцы на левой руке… вот и все. Представь себе, но я не умру от того, что ты меня трахнешь. Правда. Я не из сахара. Или ты просто не _хочешь_?  
– Ты сейчас серьезно, Кай? – голос Люка срывается на какой-то хриплый шепот, и он целует меня в ключицу. – Я совсем извелся, весь этот месяц думая о тебе, ты непроходимый идиот…   
Сейчас Люк совсем не похож на самого себя, на всегда рассудительного и холодного Люка, и его жалобное признание куда-то в мою шею сводит меня с ума.   
Я закрываю глаза, и моя правая рука медленно скользит по животу Люка, вниз, еще ниже – и я сжимаю его член.  
Застонав, Люк вздрагивает, прильнув ко мне. Я ощущаю его тяжелое, немного сбивчивое дыхание на моей щеке.  
– Не здесь, – шепчет он мне в лицо, – я хочу тебя в моей постели, Кай…   
  
***  
  
  
Кровать Люка такая широкая и мягкая. Оказавшись в ней, я на какое-то мгновение забываю обо всем прошедшем месяце, о боли, причиненной мне, и о моих парализованных пальцах. Я забываю об этом, и мое измученное голодовкой и такое слабое тело будто бы оживает, я вздрагиваю от чувственного наслаждения в руках Люка.  
Люк не поклонник долгих прелюдий. Я слишком хорошо знаю это, кому еще знать это, как только не мне, ведь мое тело служит удовлетворению его сексуальных желаний уже целых два года. Я знаю, что Люку больше всего по вкусу, подарив мне наспех несколько смятых, быстрых поцелуев, перейти как можно скорее к делу – изогнув мое тело так, как ему нужно, войти в него резко и безо всяких церемоний и лишних ласк. Но сейчас… сейчас почему-то все по-другому.  
Губы Люка жадно исследуют мое тело, каждый его изгиб, каждый его закоулок, и мне так стыдно, потому что я не могу сдержать стонов. Люк мягко переворачивает меня на живот, он гладит мою спину своими ставшими такими нежными и чуткими пальцами, и его язык совершенно неожиданно проскальзывает между моих ягодиц – туда, внутрь моего тела.  
– Люк… черт, нет, – шепчу я, и мое лицо горит от стыда. К счастью, я всего-то несколько часов назад принимал душ, но все равно то, что прямо сейчас Люк вытворяет со мной так непристойно, так грязно… и так _невыносимо приятно_.  
Я не могу вынести этого, язык Люка такой мягкий и скользкий, и он щекочет меня внутри. Мои пальцы стискивают простынь, мое тело извивается, и я шепчу, задыхаясь:  
– Хватит!! Черт, прекрати… я больше не могу… я… я…   
Язык Люка выскальзывает из меня, и он хрипло и немного растерянно спрашивает у меня за спиной:  
– Тебе больно?  
 _Больно_?! Он, наверное, окончательно сошел с ума от заботы обо мне, просто свихнулся от этого, мой Люк.   
– Нет, конечно, мне не больно, – выдыхаю в ответ я, все еще елозя по простыне и внутренне содрогаясь от того, что я только что испытал, – я просто… черт, Люк, я не девочка, у меня уже давно стоит, прекрати меня облизывать и просто трахни меня. Давай уже.  
Люк будто бы колеблется несколько секунд, но потом, перегнувшись через меня, достает откуда-то из комода около его постели смазку.  
– Прости, если тебе будет больно, Кай. Я знаю, после долгого перерыва это всегда…   
– Люк, я не девственник, со мной будет все в порядке, – уже даже раздраженно выдыхаю я и тут же выгибаюсь от того, как пальцы Люка, все перемазанные липкой и такой холодной смазкой, проникают внутрь меня. Это именно то, чего я хочу. И это так незабываемо хорошо.  
Люк наваливается на меня всем телом и осторожно раздвигает мои ноги. Он так возбужден, он дышит тяжело и прерывисто, и его член такой твердый. Люк входит в меня, и я содрогаюсь от внезапной боли – он, как всегда, оказался прав. С непривычки это… действительно _больно_.  
Мне мучительно больно, но я сдерживаюсь, я делаю все это ради Люка и не хочу портить ему все моими глупыми жалобами. Я кусаю губы под весом Люка, и он, продвигаясь все дальше и дальше внутрь моего тела, шепчет неожиданно куда-то мне в шею:  
– Я люблю тебя.  
Он умом тронулся? Я чувствую, как меня начинает трясти мелкой дрожью от всех тех странных чувств, переполняющих меня, и Люк, продолжая безостановочно двигаться внутри меня, уже громче повторяет:  
– Я люблю… тебя, Кай…   
Зачем он говорит это снова, зачем он так настойчиво повторяет это? Ведь он не любит меня, все, что происходит между нами, это только секс и больше ничего. Ты ведь сам прекрасно знаешь это, Люк.  
Не издевайся надо мной. Я прошу тебя, не делай этого.  
Движения Люка становятся немного быстрее, похоже, он уже просто не может сдерживаться, и он стонет. Я знаю, что ему сейчас невероятно хорошо, ведь он стонет во время секса ужасно редко, так редко, но прямо сейчас он тихо стонет, и чувство какого-то потаенного удовлетворения нарастает во мне.  
Я счастлив, что смог доставить удовольствие Люку, ведь это единственное, что я теперь могу с моими покалеченными пальцами. Люк двигается все быстрее и резче, заставляя меня кричать, и я забываю о своих пальцах. Я забываю обо всем, что произошло, и, когда рука Люка внезапно сжимает мой член, удовольствие разливается приятной вспышкой по моему телу, и я закрываю глаза.   
Сейчас я полностью твой, Люк. Во мне больше нет никаких воспоминаний, никакой любви к кому-либо, никаких чувств. Ничего, кроме наслаждения тем, что ты прямо сейчас делаешь со мной.  
Пожалуйста, доведи меня до оргазма как можно скорее.  
  
***  
  
  
После секса мы довольно долго лежим без движения на кровати, обнимая друг друга. Никому из нас не хочется ни говорить, ни шевелиться. Моя голова на груди Люка, я прижимаюсь щекой к его грудной клетке и слышу громкое быстрое биение его сердца. Оно всегда бьется как сумасшедшее после оргазма.  
Люк легонько гладит мои волосы.   
– Все в порядке, Кай? – тихо спрашивает он, и я поспешно выдавливаю:  
– Все отлично.  
– Тебе понравилось?  
Этот вопрос настолько ошеломляет меня, что я, оторвавшись от груди Люка и подперев голову правой рукой, внимательно смотрю ему в лицо. Он еще никогда не спрашивал меня об этом, ведь ему всегда было все равно, понравилось мне или нет. Всегда. Но сегодня, похоже, все просто перевернулось с ног на голову.  
Люк ждет моего ответа, и я вдруг вспоминаю его слова во время секса. Не переставая двигаться внутри меня, не переставая трахать мое тело, он признается мне в любви, и его голос звучит так странно. Так, что я на какую-то долю миллисекунды действительно верю, что он _любит меня_.  
Чушь. Я просто всегда питаю глупые, ничем не обоснованные надежды. Я рекордсмен в этом деле. Сказав это самому себе, я наконец успокаиваюсь, и у меня даже хватает сил на язвительный вопрос в упор:  
– И с каких это пор ты _любишь меня_?  
Немного насмешливо я смотрю на Люка, и он отвечает спокойно и абсолютно серьезно:  
– М-м… уже два года, наверное.  
– Ага. Но ты никогда не…   
– Ты был слишком занят своей фантомной любовью из прошлой жизни, Кай, – в голосе Люка вдруг звучит явная боль, и меня передергивает, – хотя… я думал, что ты и так сам догадаешься обо всем…   
– Догадаешься? Какого черта я должен был догадаться, если ты обращался со мной, как со своим секс-рабом?!   
Я выдыхаю это в лицо Люку, я растерян, внутри меня смятение, непонимание и бесконечная боль. Я ненавижу Люка за то, что он не сказал мне ни единого слова о своих чувствах, ведь если бы он сказал хоть что-нибудь, быть может, прямо сейчас все было бы по-другому.  
Люк вздыхает и, выпустив меня из объятий, встает с кровати, и натягивает на свое голое тело джинсы. Ничего не сказав, он быстро покидает спальню и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Я раздраженно откидываюсь на подушку. По привычке ощупываю свои парализованные пальцы – каждый из них на месте – и пытаюсь успокоиться.  
Внутри меня буря эмоций. Этот чертов, абсолютно ненормально нежный секс и признание Люка. Мне кажется, я не смогу выдержать все это. Я не смогу переварить это, ведь я не привык к такому. Я из Андертауна, из самых его трущоб, я готов к унижениям, я знаю свою собственную никчемность, и я знаю, что моя жизнь ничего не стоит.  
По крайней мере, я всегда был уверен в этом.  
Откуда-то из гостиной раздаются гитарные аккорды, и я, вздрогнув, сажусь на кровати. Люк играет на моей новой гитаре, на той самой гитаре, к которой я так и не успел прикоснуться, и это аккорды одной из _моих песен_.  
Я встаю с кровати, на мне нет ничего, и холодный пол жжет мои ступни. Я натягиваю на себя боксеры, они из прохладного искусственного материала, который тут же так неприятно облегает мое тело.   
Обнимая голые плечи руками, я поспешно выхожу в гостиную.  
Люк сидит на диване, перебирая струны моей новой гитары. Сначала он просто пробует несколько аккордов, но вот он уже совсем освоился с гитарой, и неровные, немного неуверенные аккорды плавно сливаются в начало песни.  
All in my mind  
I walked down Mayflower Road again…*   
В голосе Люка звучит горечь, и я замираю посередине гостиной и неподвижно смотрю на него.   
Каждый раз, когда я слышу, как Люк играет на гитаре, я думаю о том, насколько профессионально он это делает. Он просто необыкновенен. _Он гораздо лучше меня_.   
Гитарные аккорды отдаются каким-то эхом у меня в голове. Люк поднимает глаза на меня, и они такие темные, намного темнее маленьких узких переулков Андертауна ночью, когда на них не проникает даже свет далеких свет. Глаза Люка – темный омут, и я понимаю, что уже давно утонул в нем с головой.   
– Has the wo-o-o-orld gone mad… or is it me? – Люк напрягает голосовые связки, и его лицо искажается будто бы от боли. – All these small things… they gather round me… gather around… me. And I can't see my love…   
Перепутав текст и окончательно запутавшись в нем, Люк останавливается и ухмыляется мне. Аккорды моей собственной песни постепенно затихают у меня в голове. Я измученно улыбаюсь Люку в ответ:  
– Ты лучше меня играешь на гитаре.  
– Зато ты лучше поешь, – тут же парирует Люк, и я, не выдержав, с усмешкой замечаю:  
– Наверное, нам стоит сложить усилия и создать какую-нибудь инди рок-группу…   
Люк не понимает меня, и я осекаюсь. Странно, но почему-то прямо сейчас я использовал одно из словечек из той, другой жизни, даже не осознав этого. Раньше со мной такого не происходило.   
Наверное, я уже дошел до того, что стал путать реальность со своими _фантомными_ воспоминаниями.   
– Я скучаю по твоему голосу, Кай, – еле слышно признается мне Люк. Он уже отложил гитару в сторону, и его холодные пальцы внезапно обвиваются вокруг запястья моей левой руки, и Люк тянет меня к себе. Так грубо и резко, что я падаю перед ним на колени.  
Морщась от непроизвольной боли, я растерянно смотрю Люку в лицо. Он все еще неимоверно крепко стискивает мое запястье и подносит мою руку с безвольными висящими парализованными пальцами к своим губам.  
Он _целует_ их. Так нежно, так чувственно и проникновенно… наверное. Я не знаю, я могу только догадываться об этом, ведь мои пальцы не ощущают абсолютно ничего.  
– Люк, ты же знаешь… – беспомощно и жалобно начинаю я, и Люк мягко перебивает меня:  
– Закрой глаза.  
– Это еще зачем? – во мне просыпается какая-то мелочная раздражительность. Люк заговорщически улыбается мне.  
– Просто сделай и все. И не задавай глупых вопросов.  
Я подчиняюсь, хотя все еще не понимаю, к чему это должно привести. Теперь я не только ничего не чувствую, но и ничего не вижу. Отлично просто, мрачно думаю я и вдруг слышу над собой хриплый голос Люка:  
– Наше восприятие мира субъективно. Это все психология, все у нас в голове, понимаешь? Ты можешь почувствовать все, что угодно, если ты этого захочешь... просто сосредоточься на том, что я сейчас целую твои пальцы. Один за другим.  
Я слышу звук поцелуя, он отдается у меня в ушах, и мой слух почему-то обострен, как никогда. Звук легкого чмоканья сменяется на что-то другое, что-то более интимное, что-то более развратное и мокрое.   
Мне не нужно открывать глаз, чтобы понять, что происходит. Я знаю, что прямо сейчас Люк облизывает мои пальцы, и, несмотря на то, что мне больше всего на свете хочется почувствовать это, я не чувствую абсолютно ничего.  
Но я не собираюсь разочаровывать его. Все еще не открывая глаз, я говорю:  
– Ты такой нежный.  
Я говорю Люку, что мне нравится, как он целует мои пальцы. Я говорю ему, что ему лучше остановиться, потому что если он будет продолжать в том же духе, то я не выдержу и мне снова захочется чего-нибудь такого… Ну, он понимает, о чем я.  
Люк тихо смеется, и я прислушиваюсь к его смеху. В чем-то он прав – все так субъективно. Сейчас мне хочется верить в то, что он любит меня.  
И я верю в это.  
  
 

* * *

  
  
* Ben Howard - Small Things


	6. Song # 6. Keep your head up

С тех пор, как пальцы на моей левой руке парализованы и лишены всякой чувствительности, прошло уже больше двух месяцев. Эти холодные зимние месяцы, пропитанные безнадежностью, остались у меня за спиной, растворились в воздухе без следа, и на улицы Андертауна пришла весна.

Я щурюсь от солнца, оно бьет мне прямо в глаза, это так непривычно, ведь все эти месяцы я практически не выходил из дома, но сейчас я иду рядом с Люком по мокрой от талого снега мостовой. Люк настоял на том, чтобы я вышел сегодня с ним вместе на работу, хотя я совершенно не представляю, что я там забыл. Одной рукой не то что на гитаре не поиграешь, но даже и коктейлей нормально не приготовишь. Кроме того, как я должен смотреть в лицо всем тем людям, которые ждут моих песен?

Я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос, и мне даже немного страшно. Я взволнован, и Люк чувствует это – поймав мой взгляд, он ободряюще улыбается, и я отвечаю ему кислой улыбкой.

Я так похудел за эту зиму, и моя старая весенняя легкая куртка свободно болтается на плечах. Люк подшучивает надо мной и говорит, что мне надо два раза стоять на одном месте, чтобы отбросить тень.

Перед входом в клуб Люк вдруг замирает на месте и, бережно взяв меня за руку, спрашивает, действительно ли со мной все в порядке или я хочу пойти домой.

– Раньше надо было беспокоиться об этом, – раздраженно бурчу я, и Люк улыбается с облегчением.

– Ах да, я хочу тебе кое-кого представить, – сообщает он и заговорщически поднимает брови. Я напрягаюсь. Довольно неприятный сюрприз. Меньше всего на свете мне хочется сейчас знакомиться с кем бы то ни было.

Когда мы входим в бар, уже стоящая за барной стойкой рыжеволосая девушка поворачивается в нашу сторону и, радостно подпрыгивая, машет нам рукой. Люк ухмыляется в ответ на ее приветствие, и я напрягаюсь еще сильнее. Это еще кто? И почему Люк, этот подлец, ничего не рассказал мне о ней?

На голове у рыжеволосой девушки прямо пожар. Ее бледная создающая резкий контраст с насыщенным цветом ее волос кожа усыпана крупными веснушками. На ней черная майка без рукавов, открывающая ее довольно широкие сильные плечи, покрытые татуировками.

Я мимолетно думаю о том, что эта “хрупкая” девушка наверняка без особого труда может поднять ящик с пивом, а вслух, подавляя в себе растерянность и какую-то смутную тревогу, смущенно говорю:

– Привет. Я Кай.

– Ты чего?! – изумляется девушка. Она стремительно выходит из-за стойки, она ниже меня на полголовы и так забавно смотрит на меня снизу вверх – конечно же, я знаю кто ты!! Ты мой кумир. Твои песни – оргазм для моих ушей.

– О… вау, – я теряюсь еще больше и чувствую, что так позорно заливаюсь краской до самых корней волос, – такого мне еще никто не говорил…

Девушка смеется и протягивает мне руку для рукопожатия:

– Прости, что смутила тебя. Я не хотела… честно!! Извини, забыла представиться, меня зовут Санни Рейн.

SunnyRain? Я машинально протягиваю руку ей руку и думаю о том, какое странное у нее имя. Уж наверное, это не ее настоящее имя, а какой-нибудь творческий псевдоним – в любом случае, мне он кажется дурацким и странным. Солнечный дождь? Или дождь под солнцем? Какого черта это должно значить?

Рукопожатие странной рыжеволосой девушки крепкое, совсем как у парня. Я невольно морщусь, а Санни Рейн, будто бы не замечая этого, продолжает трясти мою руку. Она изворачивается и бросает взгляд на Люка, который уже давно за барной стойкой и сосредоточенно пересчитывает деньги в кассе:

– Ты был абсолютно прав! Он такой милый…

– М-м… ну я же говорил, Санни, – отзывается Люк, не отрываясь от пересчета денег. На его лице расплывается ухмылка.

– Но ты для меня все равно на первом месте, мой несравненный гитарист, – шутливо поправляется девушка с идиотским именем, и я вдруг, совершенно неожиданно для самого себя, ощущаю противный укол необоснованной ревности.

Люк закатывает глаза и тихо смеется, обнажая свои ровные белые зубы, и мне приходит в голову внезапно, какой он в этот момент привлекательный. Его смех такой заразительный. А что если… что если не я один так думаю? Что если эта странная девушка с широкими плечами и мужским рукопожатием тоже считает Люка привлекательным?

Я стараюсь не думать об этом, стараюсь выбросить все эти ненужные прилипчивые и такие неприятные мысли из головы и, пройдя за барную стойку, принимаюсь помогать Люку с приготовлениями. Несколько минут Люк внимательно следит за моими движениями, и оттого, что он так пристально смотрит на меня, я становлюсь жутко неловким, совсем как раньше, и намоченная в воде тряпка, которой я протираю барную стойку, выпадает у меня из рук.

– Все в порядке? – Люк молниеносно нагибается и подает мне тряпку, и я вижу тревогу и заботу в его глазах. – Тебе не нужно делать все это, Кай. Мы справимся сами…

– И что ты мне предлагаешь, на месте стоять как столб?! – резко и раздраженно прерываю его я, и Люк изумленно поднимает брови. Он пытается коснуться моих волос, но я поспешно уклоняюсь в сторону:

– Не трогай меня.

Даже не глядя в лицо Люку, я продолжаю как одержимый протирать барную стойку. С одной стороны, мне самому отвратительно мое глупое поведение, но с другой, я по какой-то абсолютно непонятной мне причине чувствую себя невероятно разозленным.

В конце концов, я не последний дурак, Люк. Что происходит между тобой и этой рыжей татуированной бестией?

– Я отнесу эти ящики в подсобку, хорошо? – энергичный голос Санни раздается у меня за спиной, и я слышу, как Люк поспешно возражает:

– С ума сошла? Я сам. Они же тяжелые.

– Вы такой джентльмен, мистер, – хихикает Санни, и я чувствую, как мне внезапно хочется разбить какую-нибудь бутылку ужасно дорогого виски, стоящую на полках, которые я протираю. И лучше всего о голову Люка – вот такое нестерпимое желание нарастает у меня внутри, с каждой секундой становясь все больше и больше.

Я стискиваю зубы. Люк еще никогда не помогал мне таскать ящики с чертовыми пивными бутылками. Хорошо, предположим, я парень, а она девушка, хотя ее плечи такие широкие, а ее руки такие мускулистые, что – эй, Люк, она уж точно в состоянии поднять не меньше, чем я.

Похоже, я ревную. Я вдруг в панике думаю о том, что я даже и представления не имею, нравятся ли Люку исключительно парни… быть может, он вообще бисексуален. Точно, ведь во время нашего секса мы еще никогда не менялись местами и, если подумать, если хорошенько подумать, со злостью и обидой размышляю я, Люку должно быть все равно, кого из нас трахать – меня или эту рыжую мужланку.

– Тебе тоже сделать кофе, Кай? – беззаботно интересуется у меня Санни, даже и не подозревая, что я мысленно проклинаю ее и желаю ей провалиться под землю как можно скорее. Люк ушел с ящиками в подсобку, а она тем временем включила кофемашину и делает себе чашку кофе, так нагло, будто бы она у себя дома.

– Нет, спасибо, – хмуро бросаю я. И сколько она вообще здесь уже работает, и почему Люк ничего, абсолютно ничего не рассказывал мне о ней?! Мистика, черт подери.

Я злюсь, невероятно злюсь про себя на Люка и еще больше на эту непонятную девушку, а она вдруг подходит ко мне и осторожно берет меня за левую руку, там, где мои пальцы парализованы, и я вздрагиваю от неожиданности.

– Ой… – Санни Рейн вздрагивает вместе со мной, и ее глаза, они такие ярко-изумрудные и полные беспокойства, настойчиво заглядывают мне в лицо, – больно?

– Не-а.

– Совсем нет?

– Совсем нет. Мои пальцы парализованы, – недовольно поясняю я сквозь зубы, – вот – смотри внимательно.

Я поворачиваю ладонь ребром и изо всех сил ударяю пальцами по твердой поверхности барной стойки, настолько сильно, что стаканы на полках отвечают мне жалобным звоном. На руке, уж наверное, останется синяк. Как минимум на несколько дней. Наплевать.

Я удовлетворенно поворачиваюсь к Санни, и испуг в ее глазах ошеломляет меня.

– Так… так же нельзя с самим собой!!

– Да что ты говоришь, – издевательски отзываюсь я, несмотря на то, что мне самому уже нестерпимо стыдно и я жалею о своем поступке. Санни все еще ошеломлена, и ее полные губы легонько подрагивают. Чтобы хоть как-то загладить произошедшее между нами, я лихорадочно меняю тему:

– И давно ты помогаешь Люку в баре?

– Помогаю в баре? – несколько изумленно переспрашивает меня Санни. Она только через несколько секунд понимает, что я имею в виду, и с улыбкой машет руками: – Что ты-что ты. Из меня бармен никудышный. Я так только по мелочи, что умею, ну пиво там или виски налить. Я вообще на гитаре играю и пою немного. Ну, то есть мне далеко до тебя или до Люка, конечно…

Санни Рейн продолжает беззаботно рассказывать мне что-то, активно жестикулируя, но я только смотрю на нее остановившимся взглядом и не слышу ее слов.

Я вдруг понимаю, что произошло. Я понимаю это, хотя мне так больно и мне совершенно не верится в то, что происходит сейчас, в то, что я вижу перед собой.

Но теперь я знаю, в чем дело. Люк нашел мне замену. Вот как все просто.

 

***

Уже восемь вечера, и бар Люка постепенно наполняется посетителями. Их практически так же много, как в то время, когда здесь еще играл я. Многие из них знают меня в лицо – они машут мне, улыбаются, а некоторые из них даже подходят ко мне с встревоженными вопросами о моем здоровье.

Сегодня у Люка и его новой “чудесной” помощницы много работы. Я только и могу, что подавать им чистые стаканы и пивные бутылки, загружать посудомоечную машину и выбрасывать остатки свежих фруктов, которые Люк использует для украшения некоторых коктейлей, в мусорную корзину. От меня еще меньше помощи, чем обычно.

Санни Рейн беспрестанно болтает и шутит с Люком. Она ловит его взгляд и улыбается ему, ловит его взгляд и улыбается ему, и так до бесконечности… Я ловлю себя на том, что постоянно прокручиваю эту фразу в голове. Вот _она снова поймала его взгляд и улыбнулась ему_ , и Люк улыбнулся ей в ответ.

Между ними несомненно разгорелась искра, _та самая искра_ , уныло думаю я, наклоняясь к посудомоечной машине и ставя в нее грязные стаканы из-под пива. В конце концов, в ней нет ничего плохого, в этой рыжей татуированной девице, свалившейся как снег на голову, дело не в ней, дело во мне.

Это у меня парализованы пальцы. Это я не могу играть на гитаре и уж точно больше никогда в жизни не смогу этого. А она может это. Она здорово справляется с работой по бару. У нее сильные ловкие руки, _две нормальные здоровые руки_ , такие красивые яркие глаза и пушистые рыжие волосы. Она постоянно смеется, она такая веселая и жизнерадостная, она милашка, на самом деле, а я больше похож на скелета, я такой худой, у меня синяки под глазами, и я в последнее время ужасно раздражителен.

Я понимаю тебя, Люк. Я так хорошо понимаю тебя. Ты уже так устал от меня. Да и в постели у нее точно все получится гораздо лучше…

– Пора, – говорит Люк, немного наклонившись к Санни, и она тут же весело отзывается, шутливо приставив ладонь ко лбу, как к козырьку:

– Будет сделано, мой командир.

Люк смеется и легонько подталкивает ее в спину. Она выходит из-за стойки и пробирается на сцену, и я тут же отворачиваюсь в другую сторону – я не могу и не хочу встретиться взглядом с Люком.

– Кай?

Я вздрагиваю от голоса Люка, неожиданно звучащего прямо надо мной, у меня над головой и, стараясь казаться, как можно более равнодушным, неопределенно выдавливаю из себя:

– М-м?

– Мне не нравится смотреть на твой затылок, когда я с тобой разговариваю, – требовательно говорит Люк и осторожно дотрагивается до моего плеча. Его пальцы всего на секунду касаются моего тела, но я уже вздрагиваю, словно от удара током, и резко поворачиваюсь к нему:

– Что тебе от меня нужно?!

В моем голосе отчуждение, и это сбивает Люка с толка. Он непонимающе смотрит на меня:

– Ты чего такой злой? Что вообще с тобой сегодня весь вечер уже, Кай? Я думал, ты будешь рад, если я снова возьму тебя с собой на работу…

– Я рад, – мрачно бросаю я, – ты и не представляешь, как я рад.

На лице Люка такое непонимание. Он думает, что я до сих пор не заметил ничего, он думает, что может скрыть от меня то, что так очевидно. Я никогда и не догадывался о том, что он такой наивный.

– Если тебе нехорошо… хм… или что-то еще, я могу отвести тебя домой, – в голосе Люка звучит растерянность и забота, – здесь такая духота и воздух такой прокуренный, и ты весь бледный...

– А в твоей чертовой маленькой квартирке думаешь лучше воздух? – ядовито парирую я. – Нет уж, спасибо. И не надо меня провожать, я не слепой, сам могу дорогу домой найти, если мне захочется уйти. Или тебе нечем заняться?! По-моему, у вас прямо сейчас работы навалом… у тебя и твоей новой звезды акустической гитары…

– Боже, Кай, да что с тобой такое, в конце концов?!

Откинувшись назад и устало прислонившись спиной к стене, Люк качает головой и закрывает лицо руками. И мне вдруг становится так больно от осознания того, что я могу его потерять. Или, быть может, я уже потерял его…

– Кхм-кхм, – Санни Рейн прочищает горло на сцене и улыбается мне с Люком. Я судорожно отворачиваюсь в сторону. Я не хочу смотреть на нее, я не хочу смотреть ей в глаза в то время, как она там, на сцене, там, где должен быть я.

– Мою первую песню я хочу посвятить одному человеку, – негромко продолжает Санни Рейн в микрофон, и я невольно поворачиваюсь в ее сторону, – одному очень-очень важному для меня человеку. Моей огромной любви. Я хочу посвятить мою первую песню этому человеку и хочу пожелать вам всем только одного – чтобы вы тоже нашли в водовороте нашей ненормальной жизни этого очень важного для вас единственного человека. Я хочу пожелать каждому из вас такой же огромной любви…

Санни Рейн говорит все это в микрофон, и ее глаза устремлены на Люка. От бессилия и отчаяния я сжимаю пальцы моей правой руки в кулак, и мои ногти больно впиваются в мою кожу.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и в глазах каждого из них что-то странное. Что-то такое интимное и известное только им обоим. Совершенно внезапно я вижу, как уголки глаз Люка краснеют, и он легонько закусывает нижнюю губу. Он что плачет?

Мне так плохо, так нехорошо от беспомощности, разочарования и обиды, накрывающей меня с головой, что я только и могу, что, застыв на месте, машинально прислушиваться к первым аккордам этой солнечно-дождевой девушки на сцене, пришедшей в мою и так искалеченную жизнь, чтобы окончательно разрушить ее.

Слегка постукивая ладонями по гитаре, она начинает, и я вздрагиваю всем телом. Она играет не хуже меня, возможно, только совсем немного хуже Люка, но все равно ее пальцы настолько ловко перебирают гитарные струны, что меня на какую-то секунду завораживает это зрелище.

Я забываю обо всей своей ярости и обиде и только и смотрю во все глаза на нее.

Она такая красивая, там на сцене. Откинув в сторону свои ярко-рыжие волосы, она наклоняется к микрофону:

Got a tattoo said 'together thru life'

Carved in your name with my pocket knife… *

Ее такой энергичный и всегда веселый голос вдруг становится пронзительно-меланхоличным. And you wonder when you wake up will it be alright… Ohh… O-o-ohhh… Я смотрю на Люка и вижу, как его губы двигаются вместе с песней. Оншепчетэтисловапросебя. _Feels like there's something broken inside…_

Меня передергивает, и я неуклюже задеваю локтем стакан с белым вином, он падает на пол и раскалывается на кучу мелких осколков.

Я торопливо наклоняюсь, и Люк делает одновременно то же самое движение, и мы сталкиваемся лбами. Морщусь от боли, поднимаю голову на него и вздрагиваю от выражения в его темных глазах. Без движения мы смотрим несколько секунд друг на друга, и я вижу, как губы Люка шевелятся, повторяя слова песни. _All I know, all I know is that I'm lost whenever you go_ … “Замолчи”, – хочется сказать мне ему, но я только смотрю в его чертовые карие глаза и растворяюсь в их темноте. All I know is that I love you so … So much that it hurts…

На этих словах Люк медленно наклоняется ко мне, и его губы касаются моих губ. Мы сидим на полу за барной стойкой, сокрытые от глаз сотни посетителей, и Люк нежно целует меня.

Мы отрываемся друг от друга только через несколько минут, и я вдруг вижу, какие красные глаза у Люка от едва сдерживаемых слез. Действительно, еще чуть-чуть, и он заплачет, и он неслышно, на одном дыхании шепчет:

– Если бы ты только знал, как я счастлив, что я встретил _тогда_ тебя, Кай. Ты моя огромная любовь…

 _Тогда_? О чем он? Я словно прихожу в себя от сна и внезапно вспоминаю всю ярость и обиду, копившуюся весь этот вечер у меня внутри. Люк снова пытается поцеловать меня, и я отклоняюсь в сторону и случайно опираюсь своей парализованной рукой о пол.

Осколки врезаются в мою кожу, это не больно, но на полу растекается моя кровь такого яркого болезненного цвета, и Люк встревожено выдыхает:

– Кай!!

Я резко поднимаю с пола и зажимаю порезы на моей парализованной руке пальцами другой здоровой руки, чтобы унять кровь. Люк расширенными от испуга глазами смотрит на меня:

– Ты в порядке? Кай? Сильно порезался?! Эй, ты меня слышишь… _ответь хоть что-нибудь_!!

– Я не знаю. Черт, ты же прекрасно знаешь, что _я ничего не чувствую_!! – взрываюсь я, на секунду отрывая пальцы моей правой руки от раны. Плохая идея, Кай. Мои пальцы начинают кровоточить еще сильнее, и я зло выдыхаю:

– Я в подсобку. И только попробуй за мной пойти…

 

***

Только внутри подсобки, в маленькой душной комнатке, заставленной ящиками со всевозможными алкогольными напитками и пустыми бутылками от них, вдали от музыки, от всех этих людей и вдали от Люка, я могу прийти в себя.

Я с вялым интересом рассматриваю свою руку в слабом свете маленькой закопченной лампочки, болтающейся у меня над головой. Некоторые из осколков вошли довольно глубоко под кожу, и вытащить их, наверное, будет сложно.

Я обессилено вздыхаю и на секунду закрываю глаза.

Неужели я был не прав со всей моей глупой ревностью? Мне хочется думать это, но я не могу забыть то, как Люк и Санни Рейн смотрели друг на друга перед самым началом ее проклятой сопливой романтической песенки. Они просто глаз не могли оторвать друг от друга, и Люк даже практически заплакал… _Люк_!!

Я чертыхаюсь про себя и вытаскиваю из своей бледной и почему-то такой тонкой кожи осколки стекла. Может, она его бывшая девушка? Что-то вроде бывшей любви всей его жизни, с которой он не смог быть вместе по какому-нибудь подлому стечению обстоятельств, и ему пришлось выбирать меня…

Да, Люк, тебе пришлось взять что попало, я горько ухмыляюсь и выуживаю еще один особенно маленький осколок из кожи своих пальцев. Сколько их еще будет?

Дверь в подсобку широко распахивается, и на пороге возникает Люк. В его темных глазах тревога, а в его руках маленькая переносная аптечка.

Я раздосадовано отворачиваюсь куда-то в сторону:

– Я же сказал…

– Плевать я хотел на то, что ты сказал, – гневно выдыхает Люк, – дай посмотреть…

Я сижу на одном из ящиков, и Люк встает передо мной на колени и, грубо стискивая мое запястье, насильно поворачивает руку ладонью вверх:

– Черт, Кай…

Если приглядеться, осколков в моих пальцах действительно много, и некоторые из них просто микроскопически малы.

Люк со вздохом открывает аптечку:

– Если я не смогу вытащить все, нам придется идти в больницу.

– Я не пойду в больницу, – раздраженно и с детским упрямством возражаю я, и Люк только сокрушенно качает головой:

– Что с тобой сегодня, Кай? Ты сам не свой.

Люк брызгает дезинфицирующим спреем на мои пальцы, и на какую-то долю секунды мне внезапно кажется, что я даже могу ощутить, как спирт жжет мои открытые раны. Но это только мое воображение, фантомная боль, совсем как те боли, которые иногда чувствуют больные с ампутированными конечностями.

– Со мной все нормально. С чего ты это взял? – мрачно возражаю я. Люк на мгновение отрывается от моей руки, поднимает взгляд на меня и, немного прищурившись, внимательно смотрит мне в лицо:

– Кай, ты ведешь себя как ребенок…

– Если ты забыл, мне _двадцать_ , а не _тридцать_ три, – ядовито парирую я, – может, еще рано записывать меня в старики?

Несмотря на то, что я не слишком тактично напоминаю ему о нашей разнице в возрасте, Люк молчит и только снова опускает глаза к моей руке. Вооружившись пинцетом, который он достал из аптечки, Люк принимается с огромной осторожностью вытаскивать осколки из моей кожи. Тишина, повисшая в маленьком пыльном помещении подсобки, становится просто невыносимой. И тогда я решаюсь. Немного дрожащим голосом я еле слышно спрашиваю:

– Что, черт возьми, у тебя _с ней_?

Глаза Люка округляются.

– Что? О чем…

– Ты прекрасно понимаешь, _о чем_ я!! Что происходит между тобой и этой Санни? Вы что, спите друг с другом?

Люк выдавливает из себя судорожный смешок:

– Ты что, совсем умом тронулся? _Мне не нравятся девушки_.

– Я бы тоже сказал это на твоем месте, – просто с нелепым упрямством возражаю я, – думаешь, я не видел, как она на тебя смотрит и как ты улыбаешься ей...

– Кай, закрой рот. Ты несешь полнейшую чушь, – отпустив мою руку, Люк вдруг немного приподнимается на коленях и, взяв мое лицо в ладони, пристально смотрит на меня, – я и не знал, что ты такой ревнивый.

– Я не… – пытаюсь возразить я, но Люк властно затыкает мне рот поцелуем. Я вздрагиваю в его руках, но Люк не опускает меня – он только целует меня все сильнее и напористей.

Возможно, я просто идиот. Глупый ревнивый идиот. Я так жалок, думаю я, в то время как Люк с какой-то неистовой страстью целует меня, все еще стоя передо мной на коленях. Руки Люка охватывают мою спину, он притягивает меня к себе и, немного отстранившись от моих губ, судорожно шепчет:

– Ты мой единственный, Кай… единственный человек в мире, который имеет доступ в мое сердце и в мою постель… Я люблю тебя… Ты что, еще до сих пор этого не понял, тупица ты невероятный?

Я вдруг понимаю, насколько он искреннен, прямо сейчас его темные большие глаза широко раскрыты, и я вижу в них его любовь и его преданность, и мне становится нестерпимо стыдно. Я действительно невероятный тупица, Люк, и, похоже, я тоже влюблен в тебя. Наверное, именно поэтому мне так больно. Больно, что ты так легко променял меня на нее…

– Ты больше не веришь в то, что мои пальцы когда-нибудь снова станут _нормальными_ , правда, Люк? Поэтому ты просто нашел мне замену…

– Ты хоть понимаешь, в чем ты меня обвиняешь?! – хрипло перебивает меня Люк, и в его голосе глухое раздражение и горечь. – Прости, что я должен сказать тебе это сейчас, прямо в лицо, но твои пальцы парализованы… ты не можешь играть на гитаре и выступать в моем клубе, но мне все еще, как и всегда, нужны деньги. Нам обоим нужны деньги – мне и тебе, понимаешь, о чем я? Ты всегда останешься для меня музыкантом номер один, Кай, но нам обоим нужно что-то есть!! Я делаю для тебя все, черт, ВСЕ, и извини, конечно, но мне тоже иногда хочется от тебя чего-нибудь взамен… например, понимания… хотя бы немного _твоего чертового понимания_!!

В самом конце своей наполненной бессильной злостью и болью тирады Люк поднимает голос и, выпустив меня из своих рук, смотрит на меня так, что мне хочется мгновенно провалиться сквозь землю. В его темных глазах такое безграничное отчаяние. Я чувствую, как мои пальцы начинают дрожать мелкой дрожью, мы оба на пределе, и молчание, висящее между нами, наполнено напряжением, таким материальным, что мне кажется, я могу его пощупать.

Мне хочется сказать “прости”. Мне хочется привлечь Люка к себе и больше никогда не опускать его от себя, но я не делаю абсолютно ничего. Я только отворачиваюсь в сторону и безучастно смотрю на покрытую облезлой штукатуркой грязную стену подсобки. Люк так же, как и я, не говоря ни единого слова, снова опускается передо мной на колени. Он тщательно, совсем как хирург какой-нибудь, извлекает пинцетом осколки из моей кожи, один за другим, и когда в моих пальцах больше не остается ни единого, даже малейшего кусочка стекла, аккуратно перебинтовывает их.

– Вот и все, – Люк наконец поднимает глаза на меня, и его голос сухой и холодный, – я думаю, с рукой все будет нормально. Если хочешь, можешь пойти домой или остаться… я тебя не держу. В любом случае, мне нужно вернуться к работе… извини.

Люк поднимается с колен, и мне так хочется удержать его. Поймать его руку и не отпускать ее, мне хочется обнять его и сквозь жалобные поцелуи просить его прощения. До бесконечности…

Люк захлопывает за собой дверь с оглушительным треском, который еще долго отдается у меня в ушах. И какого только черта я такой идиот?!

Я закрываю лицо руками, и едкий запах спирта, которым пропитаны бинты на моих пальцах, проникает мне в ноздри. Я такой эгоистичный и просто непроходимый _тупица_. Ты ведь знаешь это, ты всегда знал это… поэтому я прошу тебя, просто попытайся простить меня, Люк. Даже если у тебя ничего не выйдет…

 

***

Когда я возвращаюсь в помещение бара, на часах, висящих над входом, уже половина десятого. Санни все еще на сцене, вот это выдержка, а Люк за барной стойкой, и у него невероятно много работы. Я уже издали вижу, как блестят на его висках и кончиках темных волос капельки пота. Он выглядит таким измученным.

Пройдя за барную стойку, я молча становлюсь рядом с ним и принимаюсь помогать ему настолько, насколько я это только могу с моими пальцами. Странно, но моя обычная неловкость будто бы куда-то испаряется, и мы с Люком работает вместе, как слаженный механизм.

Мы практически не разговариваем друг с другом, мы перекидываемся только быстрыми фразами, и Люк не удостаивает меня ни единым взглядом, но мне хватает того, что он просто рядом. Я наблюдаю за ним со стороны и удивляюсь всем тем теплым чувствам непонятного происхождения, которые совершенно внезапно разрастаются у меня внутри.

Я понимаю, что с этого дня между нами все должно _измениться_ , я буду стараться, я буду прилагать все усилия, которые только у меня есть, для того, чтобы сделать это. Я буду помогать ему на работе каждый день, и он больше не будет таким уставшим по вечерам, когда я буду обнимать его в постели. И для того, что произошло между нами сегодня в подсобке, просто больше не будет повода. Больше никогда. Я больше никогда в жизни не буду таким эгоистичным.

В перерыве между песнями Санни вдруг смотрит со сцены на меня, я ловлю ее взгляд, и она ободряюще улыбается мне в ответ. Наклонившись к микрофону, она совсем негромко, практически шепотом, говорит:

– Кай… _ты нужен мне_.

Я недоуменно хлопаю глазами, не понимая, что она имеет в виду, и Люк, наливающий виски в стакан, замирает. Он поворачивается ко мне и тихо говорит:

– Ты слышал? Мне кажется, тебе нужно выйти на сцену.

Я отрицательно мотаю головой, содрогаясь от одной мысли о том, что я буду наверху с моей парализованной рукой, неспособный ни на что, перед всеми этими людьми, и Люк мягко, но в то же время настойчиво повторяет:

– Это не просьба, Кай. Я твой шеф, и я хочу, чтобы ты вышел на сцену. Советую тебе поторопиться.

Я несколько секунд пристально смотрю в глаза Люку, пытаясь угадать его мысли, но у меня ничего не выходит, и я в конце концов просто подчиняюсь ему. Я иду на сцену, и публика расступается передо мной. Кто-то хлопает меня по плечу. Я слышу, как люди перешептываются между собой, и стараюсь скрыть свою покалеченную руку от посторонних взглядов, хотя мне это и не слишком удается.

Санни Рейн открыто и дружелюбно улыбается мне. Неизвестно откуда на сцене возник второй стул, и я – мне больше ничего не остается делать – сажусь на него. Правой рукой пододвигаю микрофон к себе и немного криво улыбаюсь:

– Эм… я даже не знаю, что сказать…

Публика улыбается мне в ответ. Кто-то кричит: “Что с твоей рукой, Кай?” – и его вопрос подхватывают: “Да, что с рукой? Мы волнуемся за тебя!!”

Я чувствую себя немного неловко и бросаю быстрый взгляд на свою перебинтованную руку.

– Все в порядке, – заверяю я в микрофон, – просто немного порезался…

– О-о-о-о, – практически хором отвечает мне публика. Я выдавливаю из себя болезненную улыбку:

– Спасибо за ваше беспокойство…

Внезапно за моей спиной раздаются тихие начальные аккорды одной из моих песен. Вздрогнув, я поворачиваюсь к Санни, и она, не переставая играть, подмигивает мне. Но я не могу же…

Я ошеломлен настолько, что пропускаю вступление, и Санни играет песню еще раз с самого начала. Она призывно смотрит на меня, ее губы двигаются, и она почти беззвучно говорит: “Кай, ну _пожалуйста_. Давай же. Ты должен петь…”

Я не замечаю того, как машинально подчиняюсь ей, и с моих губ срываются первые строчки.

I spent my time watchin'

The spaces that have grown between us… **

Мой голос, поначалу такой слабый и срывающийся, с каждым новым словом набирает силу. Публика замирает, и я наклоняюсь еще ближе к микрофону, я будто бы хочу слиться с ним, стать с ним одним целым.

And I cut my mind on second best

Or the scars that come with the greenness…

Я смотрю поверх публики, мой взгляд скользит поверх сотни блестящих глаз, дальше и дальше, туда, к барной стойке, туда, где стоит Люк, и чувство какого-то сладкого дежавю охватывает меня.

Он неподвижен и очарован моим голосом. Его зрачки расширены, а губы немного, совсем чуть-чуть приоткрыты. Он так смотрит на меня сейчас, что за этот взгляд я готов отдать всю свою жизнь.

Зажмуриваюсь, я изо всех сил напрягаю свои голосовые связки, так сильно, что мне кажется, что они просто сейчас порвутся, но мне все равно – я выдыхаю слова припева:

Keep your head up,

Keep your heart strong

No, no, no, no…

Голос Санни присоединяется к моему, и я улыбаюсь.

Keep your mind set…

Keep your hair long

Oh my my my darling…

Что со мной, Люк, ведь я вдруг чувствую себя так легко? Я думал, что больше никогда не смогу ощутить этого, но прямо сейчас я чувствую себя необыкновенно.

Ты ведь видишь это? Ты видишь, как блестят мои глаза. Я был где-то далеко-далеко, там, на дне, под толщей темной холодной воды, я задыхался, но теперь я снова здесь, наверху, и я снова смог очаровать их всех и, самое главное, тебя своим голосом. _Я так счастлив_.

Я люблю тебя, Люк.

 

***

Уже поздно, очень поздно, за полночь, наверное, но последние гости все еще разговаривают с Люком на пороге бара. Я слышу их смех, звонкий заливистый, и тихий вежливый смех Люка.

Санни пошла переодеваться куда-то в подсобку, и я сейчас один в опустевшем зале. Поставив поднос на один из столов, я поспешно убираю на него бокалы и пустые бутылки. Мне так хочется, чтобы мы закрыли бар сегодня как можно скорее.

После моей песни я снова спустился со сцены помогать Люку за барной стойкой. Несмотря на то, что он ничего не сказал мне, с этого момента я все время чувствовал его взгляд. Его пристальный странный взгляд. Я ощущал его каждую секунду на себе и снова стал таким неловким. Я даже разбил несколько стаканов, заставив Люка процедить сквозь зубы: “Я с тобой разорюсь, горе мое”.

Но это все настолько неважно и незначительно, ведь сегодня я обрел что-то большее. Я снова обрел веру в себя, и я знаю, кого мне следует поблагодарить сегодня за это.

Я поспешно убираю стаканы со столов, мой поднос уже такой полный, и я немного неловко пытаюсь поднять его на одной руке, но сзади меня появляется Люк и, осторожно касаясь моего локтя, перехватывает его:

– Даже и не пытайся. Ты снова все перевернешь.

Я жалко улыбаюсь и бормочу скомканное спасибо. Подняв поднос на одной руке, Люк несет его над головой к барной стойке, и я вздыхаю. Принимаюсь загружать другой поднос.

Стаканы. Бокалы из-под вина. Пивные бутылки. Маленькие упаковки от чипсов. Люк снова возвращается из-за стойки, он присоединяется ко мне, и когда мы оба ставим стаканы на один поднос, наши плечи сталкиваются.

– Прости, – бормочу я.

– Извини, – выдыхает Люк.

Наши плечи все еще соприкасаются друг с другом, и через ткань рубашки я чувствую тепло Люка.

– Прости меня, – хрипло повторяю я, и Люк застывает на месте, – я имею в виду… я вел себя сегодня как последний идиот…

Пальцы Люка ласково касаются моих волос. Он гладит их, потом внезапно притягивает меня к себе за плечо и мягко целует в макушку, как маленького ребенка:

– Тебе не за что просить у меня прощения, Кай… это я… Прости, что сорвался на тебя. Я не имел права говорить тебе такие вещи. И да, – Люк вдруг замолкает на несколько секунд, но, сделав над собой явное усилие, продолжает, – прости, что не сказал тебе сразу, но Санни – моя старая знакомая. Она девушка Сэм... точнее, ее бывшая девушка.

Мы оба молчим, Люк крепко прижимает меня к себе, и я осознаю свою собственную просто невероятных масштабов глупость:

– Извини.

– Ничего, ты же не знал.

Люк улыбается мне какой-то ненастоящей натянутой улыбкой. Я знаю, это его больная тема. Его любимая младшая сестра, погибшая в возрасте девятнадцати лет.

Улыбка Люка такая жалобная, и мне так хочется успокоить его, сказать ему что-нибудь, что хоть немного его взбодрит, и я говорю первое, что мне приходит в голову:

– Мне так жаль, что я не был знаком с твоей сестрой. Какой она была?

– О-о-о-о, – Люк многозначительно закатывает глаза, – противной мелкой надоедой, за которой нужен глаз да глаз. Совсем как ты...

– Только не говори мне, что я похож на твою младшую сестру...

– Ах, прости, ты же единственный и неповторимый. Как я только мог.

Я не выдерживаю и хихикаю, уткнувшись в грудь Люка, и он смеется вместе со мной. И все вдруг становится таким легким и понятным. Отсмеявшись, я поднимаю взгляд на Люка и вижу, как блестят его глаза. Он смотрит на меня такими влюбленными глазами, что я даже немного смущаюсь.

– Твоя песня сегодня была просто восхитительной, – еле слышно выдыхает Люк, касаясь губами моего виска, – знаешь, я тут подумал… м-м… я подумал, что мы можем придумать что-нибудь, что нам делать со всей этой ситуацией. Например… хм… я мог бы попросить Кларка чаще помогать мне, и тогда мы могли бы выступать вместе – я могу играть на гитаре, а ты будешь петь…

– То есть мы все-таки создадим рок-группу? – шутливо поддразниваю Люка я, и тот ухмыляется:

– Когда мне было семнадцать, у меня действительно была рок-группа.

– Ты шутишь?!

– Не-а. Серьезно. Я был рок-звездой, девушки валялись у моих ног…

Ухмылка Люка становится еще шире, и я не удерживаюсь от того, чтобы снова “подколоть” его:

– Ага, девушки. А ты, наверное, в это время, спал с басистом…

– М-м, – отзывается Люк, и в его глазах появляются какие-то игривые искорки, – я не могу сказать, что ты не прав…

– Хэй!!

– Он был таким симпатичным. Я не удержался.

Я округляю глаза, и мы снова смеемся. Мне так хорошо прямо сейчас с Люком, что вдруг хочется, чтобы этот вечер никогда не заканчивался. Я хочу остановить этот момент, когда мы оба смеемся и он обнимает меня, потому что этот момент такой совершенный. В нем есть все – любовь Люка, его близость и то невероятное ощущение теплоты, которую дарит мне его улыбка.

Пока я думаю об этом, Люк наклоняется ко мне и нежно касается губами моих губ. У него во рту скользко от слюны и сладко от выпитого во время смены алкоголя. Его пальцы скользят вверх по моей шее и забираются куда-то мне в волосы, стискивают их, и Люк немного резко и даже грубо притягивает меня еще ближе к себе.

Какое-то время мы только целуем друг друга, молча и практически без остановки, и я внезапно ощущаю эрекцию Люка, я отчетливо чувствую ее сквозь ткань моих джинсов, Люк вжимается бедрами в меня, притискивая меня к столу, и я слабо напоминаю:

– Эй, мы тут не одни вообще-то, ты чертова секс-машина…

Стоит мне сказать это, как чье-то негромкое покашливание раздается за спиной у Люка, я моментально отталкиваю его от себя и ощущаю, как у меня горят от смущения щеки.

Перед нами стоит Санни Рейн, она переоделась, на ней уже теплая куртка и такая смешная шапка, за ее плечом чехол с гитарой, и на ее лице широченная ухмылка от уха до уха:

– О-о… кажется, я все видела.

– О черт, что теперь делать-то?! – с комичной трагичностью хватается за голову Люк, и Санни смеется:

– Вы оба… такая милая пара. Я правда рада, что познакомилась с тобой, Кай. Пожалуйста, позаботься об этом несносном парне… за меня. И за _Сэм_ …

Голос Санни будто бы ломается и становится на ноту ниже, но она все еще тепло улыбается мне, и я вздрагиваю. Я не знаю, в состоянии ли я позаботиться о Люке, ведь обычно это он тот, кто обо мне заботится, и я немного растерянно улыбаюсь ей в ответ:

– Я постараюсь. Но за ним сложно усмотреть…

Санни улыбается, и я поспешно добавляю:

– Спасибо за игру сегодня…

Санни мотает головой. Не стоит благодарностей. Она внезапно подходит к Люку и, поднявшись на цыпочки, быстро целует его в щеку, шепча:

– Это от Сэм…

Глаза Люка расширяются, и я вижу, как дрожат его губы. Он хочет сказать что-то, что-то очень-очень важное, но не может… Он только стоит неподвижно и обескураженно смотрит на Санни, которая тем временем спокойно разворачивается и направляется к двери. И только когда она уже на пороге и тянет за дверную ручку, Люк словно приходит в себя:

– Подожди… твой гонорар… ты…

Санни отмахивается и ухмыляется:

– Мне меньше всего на свете нужны твои деньги.

– Но…

– Я из Апсайд Эриа, Люк. У моих родителей больше денег, чем у тебя когда-либо было за всю твою жизнь…

Санни открывает дверь и, больше не сказав ни слова, просто исчезает в сырой весенней ночи. Люк вздыхает, немного растерянно качая головой, и я вдруг понимаю, что делать. Я притягиваю его к себе и обнимаю его настолько крепко, насколько у меня только хватает сил.

Теперь я понял все, Люк. Все было так просто. Я понял, что это у меня все время была амнезия, и что это я просто не помнил, насколько хорошо нам было вместе в другой жизни. В миллионе других жизней и других миров мы каждый раз находили друг друга снова и снова…

Целуя меня в переносицу, Люк тихо-тихо, одними губами шепчет: “Пойдем домой, Кай”, – и я улыбаюсь и киваю. Ты абсолютно прав. Нам пора домой, Люк.

 

* * *

* Coldplay - Ink

** Ben Howard - Keep your head up

 


End file.
